


There's a First Time for Everything

by BellaNotFromTwilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff at the beginning, Growing Up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nishinoya the SJW, Slow Burn, Trigger warning: child abuse, i don't know how to tag, mentioned in passing in no detail, smol at the start, trigger warning: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNotFromTwilight/pseuds/BellaNotFromTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is a muggle-born wizard who goes to Hogwarts, where the rest of the characters from the anime (Yes I know, I'm sorry I've only watched not read) are, and it'll probably be mostly a romantic comedy. There will be angst and bullying because what's a fic about school children without it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spreading of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semezuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semezuka/gifts), [yaxuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decisive moment when everything begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first chapter of my first fanfiction. That's some firsts for you! Please comment below! I'm open to criticism and plot advice and I may even incorporate some requests into the fic as it goes along! 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta reader! Check her out on tumblr at [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) !

When Nishinoya Yuu received is Hogwarts letter, he was hardly surprised, despite the fact he was a muggle-born. He knew all about the school of witchcraft and wizardry, and no, not because he’s read Harry Potter a million times (though he had).

“NOYA!” A loud voice called, his only warning before being bowled over at the mailbox.

“I GOT THE LETTER DON’T WORRY!” Nishinoya gasped out.

“I KNOW I MADE MY MOM DO THAT SPELL TO SEE IF YOU DID!” Tanaka Ryuunosuke, his childhood friend, was the of the only son of the Minister of Muggle Affairs. He supposed it really wasn’t surprising that a boy raised under that clout would befriend a muggle-born.

“Dude! Let’s go tell your parents and Shouyou!!” Nishinoya grinned, every bit as excited as Tanaka. They raced to the front door, ecstatic. Hinata, who knew the letter was meant to come that day, was waiting just within the door.

“SO???” Hinata squawked at his cousin.

“I GOT IN!” Nishinoya yelled, pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug. Tanaka, never one to miss out on a hug, glomphed them both. Despite being shorter than both, he easily lifted them both a few centimetres off the ground.

“MOM! DAD!” Nishinoya yelled, running as soon as he was released from Tanaka’s tight embrace. His father was sitting at his desk in the office, and his mother was in next room. Neither so much as flinched at Nishinoya’s excited shouts.

“I GOT A LETTER FROM A MAGIC SCHOOL!”

This got his mother’s attention. She immediately came over to check out the letter.

“The school that Tanaka’s mother told us about?” She asked, startled.

“The same one!” Nishinoya beamed, “Ryuu got in too!”

“Of course…” Nishinoya’s mother muttered, then turned toward her husband’s office. “SHINICHI!” 

Nishinoya’s father jumped. He stood, muttering something about why were his wife and son so loud, and hadn’t they heard the word quiet before…

“DAD I GOT INTO THE MAGIC SCHOOL!” Nishinoya bounced to meet his dad, positively glowing. His father stared for a second, not comprehending. Then his face lit up as much as his sons as he realized what he was on about.

“YOU GOT INTO HOGWARTS? I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Shinichi bellowed, swelling with pride. He wasn’t a tall man by a long shot, but he seemed to stand a few feet taller as he embraced his son that afternoon.

Hinata and Tanaka bounced in the room, both grinning from ear to ear. Nishinoya’s mother swept them both into her embrace, so pleased for her son. Then she cackled menacingly.

“Yuu… you have no choice but to go shopping now!”

***

Not a week later, Nishinoya and Hinata were bouncing outside of a shabby looking pub in the middle of London. Nishinoya’s parents examined the building apprehensively. They were waiting for Tanaka Saeko, Tanaka Ryuu’s older sister, to show them how to enter Diagon Alley.

“Sorry we’re late!” Saeko called, pulling her brother along by his ear.

“OH MY GOD RYUU!” Nishinoya jumped him, rubbing a freshly shaved head.

“I know, it looks awful!” Tanaka tried to cover his head with his cloak.

“IT LOOKS AWESOME!” Hinata squealed, reaching to touch the peach fuzz that was left.

“YOU LOOK LIKE A BADASS!” Nishinoya screamed at the same time.

“YUU!” Nishinoya’s parents admonished in unison.

“Sorry…” Nishinoya apologized, not sounding sorry in the least.

“I told you!” Saeko grabbed her brother in a chokehold to give him a noogie.

“Tanaka, sweetie...” Nishinoya mother said gently, “We need you to take us into Diagon Alley.”

“OH! Right!” Saeko stormed into the tavern.

“HEY! It’s Saeko!” The bartender grinned at her, a tall blond man.

“Sorry, I’m on a mission today! I’ll be back this evenin’ though!”

“Is that your little bro?”

“Yep!” Saeko grinned at the bartender fiercely.

“Mine starts next year. Good luck to you, kid!” the bartender nodded at Tanaka.

The group made their way to the back alley, where Saeko pulled out her wand and started tapping at the bricks.

Hinata’s and the Nishinoyas’ eyes grew wide as the bricks moved to reveal a spectacular sight. A busy street of witches and wizards selling magical goods filled their vision, and Nishinoya couldn’t decide where to look first. There was a test-ride stall filled with various broomsticks, and a little old lady was covered in fire breathing lizards. Hinata saw another vendor selling exotic candy, and would’ve run off had Nishinoya’s father not grabbed him by the back of the collar.

“Shouyou, calm down. It’s Yuu’s day to shop.” Nishinoya’s father reprimanded him. Hinata bounced up and down.

“But Uncle! They have those jelly-bean-things that Tanaka-senpai gave me for Christmas!” he protested. Tanaka puffed out his chest and immediately went to the vendor, dodging his sister, and got some of the afore mentioned beans.

“Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavored Beans, for my adorable kouhai!” Tanaka grinned, thrusting them at the younger boy, who immediately hugged him koala-style before digging into the bag, making faces all the while. Nishinoya’s father rubbed his temples, opting not to give more of a reaction.

As they made their way to the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Saeko chewed her brother out for buying candy first thing in the day, and didn’t he know he had to set a good example for Hinata?

The robe fitting for both boys didn’t take long, though both were fidgeting with nervous energy. Hinata made faces at them, trying to make them giggle, and that certainly didn’t help. It earned him a gentle thump on the head from Nishinoya’s father.

“Next stop, the Owl Emporium!” Tanaka decided. Nishinoya grinned. He’d been looking forward to this all day. Inside, it was dark and filled with glowing eyes. A cheerful boy was exclaiming over all the owls, and how cute they were. His friend, a tall kid with impressive bedhead, rolled his eyes looking bored.

Hinata grinned at them, and bounced over to make friends.

“YUU CHECK THESE OUT!” Tanaka yanked Nishinoya’s attention from watching his cousin to a small cage in the darkest corner of the shop. Disgruntled flapping and hooting followed in Tanaka’s wake. In that small cage there were two black birds hopping around, trying and failing to caw.

One stopped hopping to examine Nishinoya. It tilted its head and hopped closer. Nishinoya was mesmerised.

“Saeko…” Nishinoya called quietly, not wanting to break whatever spell was over the crow.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Does Hogwarts allow crows?” he asked, gesturing slightly at the bird.

“Um… I really don’t know…” Saeko looked puzzled. 

“They do,” the shopkeeper approached. The crow immediately was distracted by the shining name tag (“Ukai”) as the blond man closed the distance. “The only problem is that these two are a mated pair. Separating them would be… unwise.” Ukai chose the last word carefully.

“SAEKO I WANT HIM!” Tanaka shouted, causing another outbreak of disgruntled flapping and hooting. The other crow was hopping and silently cawing as if mimicking the boy.

“I suppose that won’t really be a problem, then, since we don’t have anywhere to keep a bird, and the Tanakas do.” Nishinoya’s mother had joined them.

“Do they have names?” Nishinoya asked as Ukai cautiously carried the cage to the front.

“It’s funny you ask… We got these two in yesterday, and had to put a silencing charm on them so they wouldn’t upset the owls.” Ukai started punching keys on the register, “They had little bronze tags on their legs with what we supposed were names. Yours is Kara, and his is Suno. I don’t suppose they’d object to a name change if you don’t like them…”

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya had shining eyes, as though more perfect names couldn’t have existed. They also refused to keep them in the cage, instead allowing them to perch on their shoulders.

“Loqui!” Ukai waved his wand at the birds. Suno immediately took flight, cawing in delight before landing back on his shoulder. “And I’ll see you at Hogwarts!”

The wand shop proved to be an explosive stop on their shopping trip, as Nishinoya set one shelf on fire, and cracked two others before a cherry wand with a dragon heartstring core allowed him to summon a crack of thunder. Ollivander was left muttering about how he really must figure out a better way to match wands to wizards.

“…and then the thunder was all ‘GRWAR!’ and I was all ‘GWAH!’ and it was SO COOL HOW TANAKA’S WAND-“

“We know, Shouyou! We were there.” Nishinoya’s mother gently chastised him.

“BUT THE SHELF GREW FLOWERS!” Hinata yelled once more before finally letting it go.

The final store, the bookshop, had Nishinoya cringing at the thickness of each volume. As piled them into the trunk they’d bought first thing that day, he hoped he’d be able to keep up better than he had in muggle school.

The group left back through the Leaky Cauldron, and when it was time to part ways, Nishinoya had to be dragged away from Kara. He remembered the ticket upstairs on his desk. In only a few days he’d get to bring her on the train with him.

It was time to start a new adventure.


	2. Taking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some goodbyes and the journey to Hogwarts! And then there's the sorting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me...! It's my birthday today, so I thought I'd announce that because I like to pretend I'm important sometimes.
> 
> Again a big thank you to [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) for beta reading, and to my bestie irl, [ Faith ](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for doing some editing! They're both precious cinnamon rolls who deserve the world!

The first of September saw Nishinoya and Tanaka nearly quivering with excitement. They’d stowed their trunks and the cage containing Kara and Suno in their compartment, and were trying to look cool and not completely terrified at leaving home for the first time ever.

“FOR THE LAST TIME SHOUYOU, NO! YOU CAN’T HIDE IN YUU’S TRUNK!” Nishinoya’s father bellowed. Hinata deflated, despite having been told this eight times in the last twenty minutes.

“Okay, you’ve got all your underwear packed?” Nishinoya’s mother asked in a low voice, “And your toothbrush, and your deodorant?”

“Mom, I’ve got it all. We TRIPLE checked. Remember?” Nishinoya interjected when she paused for breath.

“I know… I never imagined I’d be one of those moms who worry incessantly…”

“I’m just glad we have Shouyou, or else she’d have empty nest syndrome…” Nishinoya’s father laughed, ruffling the orange mop of hair. Hinata smiled sadly, then shook it off.

“But what if I get to go next year?!!”

“Oh dear gracious… Two wizards in the house…” Nishinoya’s mother made the sign of the cross, “Lord help us keep the house in one piece.”

The train whistle blew. A curse tumbled out of Nishinoya’s mouth as he hugged Hinata tightly.

“Keep them busy, eh, Shouyou?”

“Always.”

His parents hugged him tightly next, reminding him that he was going to study, NOT play around, and then he found himself in the embrace of Tanaka’s parents. Saeko ruffled his hair affectionately as he climbed on the train after Tanaka. They scrambled to their compartment.

Almost immediately, Tanaka dozed off, but Nishinoya was wired and bouncing off the walls. An older boy stuck his head in the compartment.

“Hey, you mind if my friend sits here? First years are required to sit in the compartments reserved for them.”

“AH!” Nishinoya let go off the overhead rack and landed on the seat with a thump. “Whoops. Sure!”

The older boy seemed suddenly less confident about leaving his friend with them.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” Nishinoya stuck out his hand, smiling brightly at the boy who had squeezed past his friend.

“Ennoshita Chikara.” He mumbled.

“Oh, I didn’t get your name, senpai!” Nishinoya turned back to the older boy.

“Sawamura Daichi. Second year Gryffindor. You good, Ennoshita?”

“I guess. See you at the feast, Daichi!” As soon as the door of the compartment slid shut, questions were tumbling out of Nishinoya’s mouth.

“Are your two close? He’s so cool! You called him by his first name, so you must be close! What house do you think you’ll be put in? What house do you think I’ll be put in? What’s your family like-”

“Err… Not really, everyone just calls him Daichi… I really don’t know what house. I’m hoping Gryffindor, though… I don’t know about what house you’ll be in… And I guess my family is rather normal, I mean, they’ve all been in Gryffindor so that’s probably where I’ll be…”

“Are you one of those… what’s the word… Puritans?” Nishinoya stumbled for the term.

“I’m the first not to be actually. My mom’s a muggle, but my dad’s family is all pureblood. But no one is upset that my dad broke the line or anything… It’s just easiest to fall in love with people if you see them a lot. Like, everyone but my dad married their high school sweetheart, or whatever the Hogwarts equivalent of it is.” Ennoshita explained this in a rushed manner, as though he was expecting to be hit.

“Uwah… Cool!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “I’m the first wizard in my family.”

“Oh!” Ennoshita’s shoulders sagged in relief. “And who’s that?”

“Oh! That’s my best friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” At the sound of his name Tanaka blinked awake slowly.

“Yuu… Who’s that?” Tanaka rubbed his eyes.

“Er… I’m Ennoshita Chikara.” Ennoshita stuck out his hand, a lot more timid than he had for Nishinoya.

“So what are you looking forward to the most?” Nishinoya asked cheerfully, “I hear the food is great! Do you think they have ice pops?”

“Well, the Library is supposed to be huge… I’m looking forward to that.”

“I hope we get to learn some freaking awesome spells!” Tanaka grinned, shaking off the last of his drowsiness.

“Are by any chance one of those Tanakas?” Ennoshita asked quietly.

“You mean am I Saeko’s brother?” Tanaka laughed, “Yeah, I am.”

“No, are you one of the pureblood Tanakas?”

“Oh. I mean, I’m related somehow, but I don’t know how, and we really haven’t been welcome at the main house since my grandfather died.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You think purebloods are going to be mean to you because you’re the first of your line not to be.” Nishinoya connected the dots.

“As long as you don’t get put in Slytherin you should be fine.” Tanaka clapped his shoulder. “Slytherin is full of assholes anyway.”

“Tanaka, am I an asshole?” A voice asked from the doorway.

“ACK- NO OF COURSE NOT SUGA-SENPAI!”

“I didn’t think so. The prefects sent me down to spread the word to everyone that we’re nearly there. Get your robes on, and watch your tongue, Tanaka. We’ve been working hard to change that reputation.” Suga reprimanded.

“Yes, Senpai…”

“Nice to meet you!” Nishinoya waved at the older boy as he left. Smiling, Suga waved back as he continued on his mission.

“He seems pretty nice… But you said everyone in Slytherin was mean…” Nishinoya accused.

“Suga-senpai is the exception… Our dads are friends, and Suga-senpai would always hang out with me when our families would do stuff together. His brother is an asshole, though… Glad he’s in 7 th year, we won’t see much of him.”

The three boys dressed in their robes. Nishinoya managed to nearly strangle himself with his tie, so Ennoshita tied it for him. The three stumbled out of the train as it rolled to a stop with their luggage.

“FIRST YEARS O’ER HERE!”  A giant man called.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE HAGRID!” Nishinoya ran to him. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE ALIVE STILL!”

“Why does everyone think I’m dead?” The giant muttered. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu! I can’t believe you’re real!”

“Ye’ve been reading Harry’s memoirs, haven’t ye…” Hagrid realized, “Ah, well… Just come with me.”

They were loaded into boats and taken to the castle. When they climbed onto the shore, a larger, older man was waiting for them.

“Alright, line up, kiddos. I’m sure some of you know the drill, but for those of you who don’t, you’re about to be presented to the whole school and sorted into your houses.” The man paused, “Any questions?”

“Sensei, you never told us your name.” A small first year pointed out in monotone. Nishinoya thought he looked rather like a pudding cup.

“Ah, thank you for reminding me. You’ll call me Nekomata, I’m head of Ravenclaw and I teach Transfiguration. Ah, Ukai, you old geezer, I hate your damn birds…” Nekomata glowered at the crow circling his head, “That’s our sign, though, let’s go.”

The first years walked quietly in their line to the front of the great hall. Nishinoya couldn’t resist a glance at the ceiling he’d heard so much about. The stars winked back as they took his breath away. He was so enraptured that he failed to hear the famed song of the Sorting Hat.

“Akaashi Keiji.” A small boy with delicate features approached the stool. The Sorting Hat deliberated almost a minute before declaring him a Slytherin. The list seemed to move quickly. Ennoshita was put in Gryffindor, almost immediately, and the list continued. Nishinoya didn’t recognize any of the names, but he did discover that the pudding cup was named Kozume Kenma before he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Nishinoya must have spaced out, because before he knew it, his name was called. Stumbling over to the stool, Nishinoya took a seat.

“Oho! A muggle-born, I see. You’re very tenacious. Not very book-smart, are we?” Nishinoya did his best not to jump as the sorting hat began to go through his head, “I can see some cunning… Hmm… You don’t bow to bullies… You might be just the one I need…”

“Need for what?” Nishinoya muttered.

“To spark the change… Yes… You will be the one… You will be their undoing, or you will be undone. Good luck, young one… in SLYTHERIN.”

Nishinoya froze. Tanaka’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Son, go to your table.” Nekomata nudged him. Nishinoya stumbled down to the Slytherin table where everyone was clapping. He sat between Suga and some other upperclassman. He vaguely remembered Tanaka getting sorted into Gryffindor, but not much else until Suga nudged him.

“Are you okay, Nishinoya?” He asked kindly.

“I’m not sure… I think there’s been a mistake.” Nishinoya managed to get out.

“If you’re worried about the things Tanaka told you, don’t. We aren’t like that.”

“I’ve never heard the name Nishinoya before… Is your family from Ireland or something?” The girl across him asked.

“No… We’re from Chidoriyama…”

“Ah… It’s a muggle name then! Don’t worry kid, we won’t think any less of a Half-Blood. You must have blood from one of the pureblood families, though or else you’d never have been put in Slytherin.”

“Er… That’s the thing… I’m a muggle-born…” Silverware clattered to the table. Even Suga looked shocked.

“You can’t be in Slytherin… There must be some sort of mistake…”

Mutters went around the table. One boy glared daggers at Nishinoya as though it had been his idea.

“Don’t you worry about a thing; it was really a matter of time. Once upon a time, we didn’t even have half-bloods in this house. I can’t imagine the first Half-Blood of Slytherin was received well. Surely we can do better than they did.” Suga sent a pointed look at the girl across the table who’d initially asked the question.

Despite Suga’s words, Nishinoya felt unwelcome. As muttering went around the table again, Nishinoya couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps the Sorting Hat had made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, leave me comments! I was so excited to get 12 kudos so quickly I was dying! And I got a bookmark!! I'm easily excited in case you haven't noticed. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> Also, I don't know how many of you realized, but I'm on tumblr at [ bella-notfromtwilight ](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), so come say hi! Give me suggestions, come chat! I always love making new friends!


	3. Rocking the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some late night adventures feat. some cool senseis!

“But Sensei! This boy is a muggle-born.” Nishinoya sighed, sitting outside the Head of Slytherin’s office, trying to pity himself. The girl who’d asked about his blood status had turned out to be a well-respected prefect.

“Look, Goyle, I understand you are second ranked in academics are considered the unofficial head of the Slytherin prefects, but you have no authority the barge into my office, after hours at that, and command me to ask for a second Sorting!”

“Sensei! We do not need the blood of muggles in our house! He does not have the same values that have been instilled in us since birth!”

“Gee, Goyle… A kouhai of yours is struggling to learn something. What is the proper response from a prefect?”

“I will do my best to help.” Goyle parroted at him, then growled. “Sensei, this is not relevant!”

“Your argument is that he is behind in what ‘makes him a Slytherin’. This boy hasn’t even been given the opportunity to prove himself. So sit your ass in that chair. I don’t care how popular you are, I will not hesitate to strip you of your prefect status.”

“Shimada-sensei, I came to you because the students of your house are being made uncomfortable by the presence of this boy who does not belong. He will never be able to understand the prestige of the Slytherin House, which has persecuted his kind for centuries.”

“You’re absolutely right, Slytherins have a reputation for doing horrible things to wizardkind-” a choking sound caused Shimada-sensei to pause, “Oh, were you meaning muggle-borns as his kind? We’ve done even worse things to them. If anyone should be protesting his appointment to this house, it should be Nishinoya.”

“But-”

“GOYLE. He’s a muggle-born in a house that hates muggle-borns. That’s like a sheep being stuck in the middle of a pack of wolves. He should be terrified. And yet he hasn’t protested once.” Shimada cut the prefect off, “So deal with it. He’s here, and you will tolerate it.”

Goyle tried to make one last protest, but she was quickly shut up. Shimada-sensei opened the door and smiled at Nishinoya, who was sitting there quietly.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that. I’m sure she’ll come around.” Shimada-sensei gestured him into the office with a pointed glare at Goyle who was sulking in a corner, “I’m Shimada Makoto, your Head of House.”

“Nishinoya Yuu,” Nishinoya took the proffered hand.

“Don’t let them push you around or treat you badly.” Shimada-sensei told him, “I will pin a warning to the announcement board in the common room that any maltreatment of you will be taken straight to Headmaster Ukai.”

“Will that not make them resent me more?” Nishinoya wondered aloud, “That I’m being treated differently?”

Shimada-sensei raised an eyebrow.

“That’s a shrewd observation.” Nishinoya's cheeks went pink at the praise. “What do you suggest we do then?”

“What if you did nothing? Just act like it’s completely normal. If the teachers and prefects act like it’s no big deal, the other students will eventually follow suit…Won’t they?” Nishinoya suggested, sounding less than confident.

“Hmm… We do look for leadership qualities in choosing our prefects. Don’t we Goyle?”

Goyle looked like she’d swallowed something unpleasant.

“You want me to pretend that he’s not practically breaking Slytherin law?”

“We don’t have laws,” Shimada-sensei snorted, “Excellent idea, Nishinoya. I’ll have Headmaster Ukai call a meeting in the morning. For now, go get unpacked. I feel like once the others get to know you, you’ll fit in just fine.”

Shimada-sensei’s words replayed in his mind as he walked to where he’d been separated from the other first years. Then he realized he had no idea where the Slytherin Common Room was. Or where his room was, for that matter. AND it was at a place where the hallways diverged. Well, that was helpful. He remembered from the Harry Potter books that the Slytherin’s common room was in the dungeons… So maybe the one sloping slightly down?

He’d only gone maybe ten feet down the corridor when he realized he wasn’t going down at all, but up. And he smelled something divine. The kitchens?

“Hey, you there!” someone called from down the hall. Nishinoya turned, and saw a professor with glasses heading toward him. Nishinoya turned to run. He made it all of two steps before slipping and landing square on his butt. Drat. Detention on his first day.

“What are you doing, scurrying around at this hour?” The teacher asked him as he approached.

“I was summoned to my Head of House’s office, and when I was dismissed, I realized I didn’t know my way to the common room. Or even where it was. It’s my fault, I should have asked for directions.”

“Oh, you’re a first year… I suppose it isn’t really your fault no one gave you a map on your first day. Honestly, there should be signs saying ‘You are here’.” The teacher complained, “But then again, I’m not sure how useful that would be considering how the staircases like to change, and the walls like to pretend to be doors…”

“I don’t suppose you know where the Slytherin common room is, Sensei?”

“I’m afraid not, I’m the head of the Hufflepuff house. I’m sure a house-elf would though. The question is if they’re asleep. Judging by the heavenly scent, I’d say not.”

The teacher walked straight to a rather plain still life of fruit, and tickled the pear. Eyes blinked into existence as it giggled, and the painting swung forward.

“Hello, friends, how are you all today?”

“Master Takeda!” The elves all squealed in delight, mobbing them, offering blackberries and other goodies.

“Er… Thank you.” Nishinoya accepted a handful of grapes from a particularly homely elf. “What is your name?”

“Kreacher, Master Nishinoya.” Nishinoya’s eyes bulged. “Kreacher? As in, the house-elf who served the Blacks for generations?”

“Yes, the very same.” Kreacher bowed, “At your service.”

“I thought you belonged at Grimmauld Place!”

“Kreacher requested Master Potter give him to Hogwarts, once his children were all in school.”

“And he did?”

“Master Potter did not like to consider himself as owning Kreacher. So he would always listen to Kreacher’s requests. And if he didn’t, Mistress Granger would have never let him hear the end of it. Kreacher supposes you might know her as Mistress Weasley…”

“THAT’S SO COOL!” Nishinoya squealed, “CAN I HUG YOU? CAN WE BE FRIENDS? YOU’RE FAMOUS!”

Kreacher looked mystified. “Master Takeda, is there something wrong with this boy?”

“He’s just young and excitable, very much like your little James Potter was in his first year. Ah, Kreacher! You may be just the house-elf we need! Do you know where the Slytherin common room is?”

“Of course! Master Regulus was in the House of Slytherin. But this boy cannot be of that house. Kreacher can tell by his bearing and facial features he has no blood of the ancient houses.”

Takeda-sensei blinked. “None at all? What did you say your name was, little one?”

“I didn’t… I’m Nishinoya Yuu, and he’s right, I’m muggle-born.” Takeda-sensei tilted his head, and Kreacher looked confused.

“Muggle-borns are not bad. Kreacher knows this. But he cannot help but think that it is strange the Sorting Hat would make such a decision. Slytherin is for the noble houses, like that of Black. Master Nishinoya is a Slytherin that shouldn’t be.”

“Slytherin is for the cunning, resourceful and ambitious.” Nishinoya pointed out, “I’m all these things.”

“Master Nishinoya is not wrong…” Kreacher muttered, “Kreacher suspects that ratty hat is up to something…”

“Will you help me get to the common room, though?” Kreacher looked at Nishinoya, as if considering.

“Do help him.” Takeda urged, “I think this could be good for our school. We’ve had purebloods whose entire ancestry have been Slytherin get put in other houses, it was bound to go the other way at some point.”

Kreacher took Nishinoya’s wrist, and a strange sensation of being squeezed through a tube quickly followed. It was dark, and just when Nishinoya felt that his head was going to explode from the pressure, they appeared in the dungeons with a loud crack.

“Just through that door is the common room. I believe the password this time is ‘Slughorn’. The man died recently, you know. Head of the Slytherin house for many years. He’d have been an interesting one to deal with you, being the elitist. He always chose ones that continued to greatness, regardless of birth.”

“Er, thank you Kreacher.” Nishinoya said, and with a nod, Kreacher disappeared with another crack.

Nishinoya scurried into the house and poked around, looking for the door with his name. He found it, crawled into bed, and passed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like not much happens in this chapter and yet so much at the same time? I don't know. Ehh... Anyway, I'VE GOT 200 VIEWS AND 17 KUDOS AND I AM PLEASED. Love ya!!
> 
> A particularly huge thank you to [ Faith ](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for giving me inspiration and catching some typos, and of course a thank you to[ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) for reading and advising!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr at [ bella-notfromtwilight ](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


	4. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes!! You get to meet Akaashi!! And I feel like a trigger warning for bullying might be in order. It's very minor, but you never know.

The next morning, Nishinoya awoke to a pretty face hovering over his.

“Good morning, Nishinoya-san.” The boy said. “I failed to stay awake long enough last night to greet you properly. I am sorry.”

Nishinoya bit back a started exclamation, sitting up, and banging his forehead into the stranger’s.

“Ouch!” Nishinoya rubbed the collision point, “I’m so sorry!”

“I am Akaashi Keiji.” The boy offered his hand, almost completely unfazed by the head-butt.

“Er… Nice to meet you!” Nishinoya shook Akaashi’s hand. Looking around, only two of the beds looked as though they had been slept in, his and he supposed Akaashi’s. There was a cute stuffed owl on the latter’s neatly made bed.

“You must hurry, Nishinoya-san, or we will miss breakfast.” Akaashi warned him.

Nishinoya sprang from the bed and pulled on his robes as quick as he could. Running to the door, toothbrush in hand, he realized that he didn’t know where the bathroom was.

“Akaashi… The bathroom is…”

“Right across the hall. We were assigned a very convenient room.”

Nishinoya wondered how many were involved in this “we”. He vaguely remembered reading somewhere about six to a room.

“Alright, let’s go!” Nishinoya told Akaashi, five minutes later.

“Nishinoya-san… The common room is at the other end of the hall.”

Fortunately, the Slytherin dungeon wasn’t too far from the Great Hall. If not, Nishinoya wouldn’t have gotten breakfast at all. Having been too nervous to eat much the night before at the feast, his hunger would have put a real damper on his morning. As it was, he was able to scarf down a few servings of scrambled eggs before a shadow loomed over him.

“Nishinoya, was it? That’s a horribly mundane name. Must be because you’re a muggle.” An upperclassmen sneered at him. Nishinoya rolled his eyes, and sipped at his juice.

“You think you can just ignore him? He’s the only son of the Crabbe line! He’s _important_.” The boy’s friend poked Nishinoya’s back hard.

“Important?” Nishinoya yawned, “What’s important is breakfast, which I was already late for.”

“He can make your life difficult if you don’t make him happy.” The friend jeered.

“He can also speak for himself I’d hope.”

“I can, but why would I lower myself to speak to you.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Nishinoya as if asking if he wanted help. Nishinoya stiffened.

“My father is the Prime Minister of England. A muggle, sure, but a very important man to both muggle and magical politics.”

Stunned for a few seconds, Nishinoya waited patiently for them to formulate a response.

“What could you possibly know of magical politics?” The Crabbe boy forced out another, less confident sneer. Akaashi gave a small smirk.

“My father is the PRIME MINISTER, one of the few muggles who are aware of the magical world. He learned all he could about it, and we knew I was a wizard. Besides British politics are the same, regardless of magic.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re just a muggle.” Crabbe opened his mouth to pile on insults, but Akaashi interrupted.

“A muggle in the favor of the Malfoys.”

“But your name is Akaashi…” Crabbe glared at the petite figure of Akaashi Keiji.

“I’m the son of Aquila Malfoy, grandson of Scorpius Malfoy, great grandson of Draco Malfoy…” The Crabbe boy went pale, which did not go unnoticed by Akaashi’s steady, unwavering gaze. “Oh, didn’t the Crabbes serve the Malfoys for many years? I believe you father still considers himself my mother’s subordinate.”

Nishinoya’s jaw dropped internally (No way would he ever let this Crabbe person and his friend know how ignorant he was). He knew the name Malfoy! Draco Malfoy was that enemy of Harry Potter in school! And come to think of it, there had been a Crabbe among Draco’s two cronies! Nishinoya started fangirling internally.

“Now, Nishinoya-san,” Akaashi emphasized the _san_ for the others’ benefit, “If you are done eating and done with these fools, would you care to head to class?”

“Let’s go, don’t want to be late on the first day.” Nishinoya snapped out of his fangirling haze.

Nishinoya stood, shaking the non-existent crumbs off his robes. Akaashi stood and gathered his things, and then the two headed out.

“Thank you.” Nishinoya offered quietly, the hurt settling in.

“What for?” Akaashi asked, blank faced.

“For taking up for me. You didn’t have to. You don’t know me at all.”

“You were handling them well on your own. I had no desire to hear you get bashed by them. Besides, they were going to try and pull rank on you. The son of the muggle prime minister outranks both of them. Though I admit I had forgotten the muggle prime minister even had a son.”

“Well, he does. My muggle school didn’t even know who I was. They just assumed it was the same name. Dad doesn’t want Hinata and I under public scrutiny.” Nishinoya explained quietly.

“Who’s Hinata?” Akaashi asked.

“My cousin.” Nishinoya answered wistfully, “He’d do much better in my position.”

Akaashi gave him a sideways glance, “How so? You just put them back in their place like it was nothing.”

“Hinata would charm them into liking him. I’ve never seen anyone dislike Hinata.”

“Hmm…” Akaashi hummed noncommittally.

“Who else is in our room?” Nishinoya asked, trying to change the topic before he got homesick.

“No one, just the two of us.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Nishinoya stopped in his tracks.

“We were the only two assigned to that room.” Akaashi chose his words carefully.

“But aren’t there usually six to a room?”

“Yes, you are correct.” Akaashi agreed, tugging at Nishinoya’s sleeve to get him moving again.

“Is there a _reason_ that there’s only us two?” Nishinoya resisted.

“I’m sure, but you will have to ask Sugawara-senpai. He was yelling in the common room when he found out.” Reluctantly, Nishinoya followed Akaashi to their first class of the day, Transfiguration.

They had found seats in the first row at Akaashi’s insistence. Nishinoya squirmed nervously. Transfiguration had a reputation for being difficult.

“Excellent! You’re all on time. That won’t happen again until the day of the final.” Nekomata-sensei observed gruffly as he swept into the room, “For those of you who forgot, or weren’t paying attention, I’m Nekomata, head of Ravenclaw house. Now, who can tell me the definition of Transfiguration?”

The first year Slytherins stared blankly at Nekomata-sensei.

“Come one, I know at least one of you had to have cracked open that textbook.” Nekomata made eye contact with Akaashi, who, sighing, raised his hand.

“Akaashi Keiji, excellent.”

“Transfiguration is the art of changing the form or appearance of an object.”

“Almost word-for-word from the book. Five points to Slytherin.” Nekomata praised.

And so the rest of the lesson continued. Nekomata demonstrated the first spell they’d be learning, turning a match into a needle, and set them loose to find partners and practice. After about twenty minutes of struggling, most of the class had succeeded. Nekomata was so pleased, he gave them a second transfiguration to attempt for extra credit: a jack into a volleyball.

“I heard Nekomata-sensei favored practical skills over theoretical learning, but I never imagined we’d be attempting multiple spells the first day…” Akaashi sighed as they headed to Charms.

Nishinoya held their tiny volleyball between his finger and thumb.

“It’s so small and cute!” Nishinoya smiled at it.

From Charms, the duo headed to Lunch, where Nishinoya managed to dodge the Crabbe boy and his goons. Tanaka grinned and waved at his friend, which made Nishinoya’s day infinitely better. Logically, he knew Tanaka wouldn’t have deserted him, but a tiny part of him had still been worried. He’d been so relieved that even History of Magic (still taught by Binns) had been bearable. After that class it was finally time for the class they’d been looking forward to all day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a double lesson with the Hufflepuffs.

“Alright class. You’ve had a lot to absorb today, so I’ll try and keep this as simple as possible. Whether you use the skills you learn in this class or not, that really doesn’t matter. In fact, I hope you never do.” Shimada-sensei paused, “But you do need them. I’d far rather you have them and never need them, than need them and not have them.”

Nishinoya immediately scribbled this down in his notes. Akaashi raised an amused eyebrow at him. He had not been so eager in any other class that day.

“We are going to start with a simple exercise. Write down the names of the five most important people in your life. You don’t have to rank them, or explain why, just a make a list of five names.”

The class quieted as thoughtful quill scratches were the only sound heard. Nishinoya immediately wrote down his parents’ names and Hinata’s. Tanaka was next, and then, he supposed Saeko. Nishinoya stared hard at the parchment, wondering what they were meant to accomplish with the list.

“Do you all have your lists?” Shimada-sensei asked. The class all nodded. “I would like for you to look at your list for a particular name. Your own. Does anyone have their own name on their list?” Akaashi’s eyebrows disappeared under his hair, and one Hufflepuff girl raised her hand in confusion.

“Sensei, why would our own name be on this list?”

“Because, you cannot protect the people on this list if you cannot protect yourself. And if something were to happen to you, these people would undoubtedly be wounded, at the very least emotionally.”

Goosebumps raised on Nishinoya’s arms. He glanced around surreptitiously to confirm he wasn’t the only one. The rest of the class was spent going over what they would cover during the year.

“As expected of the head of Slytherin, encouraging selfishness…” a small Hufflepuff complained to his friend. The friend looked at him sideways as if to ask what he was on about.

“Shimada-sensei was not encouraging selfishness at all!” Nishinoya protested.

“He was so!” The boy glared at Nishinoya, and his friend… was he… growling?

“How will you take care of your most important people if you aren’t okay yourself?!” Nishinoya argued.

“Look, he said we need to protect ourselves first, I don’t care how you slice it, that’s being selfish.”

“This is why you are not in Ravenclaw, Yahaba-san.” Akaashi told him quietly.

“Shimada-sensei is probably the kindest Slytherin there is!” Nishinoya added hotly. A hand was placed on his head, and Yahaba’s eyes widened.

“I’m glad you think so, Nishinoya, but you haven’t met many of your housemates yet. Yahaba, you seem to have missed the point of my lecture. Please come see me directly if you have any problems understanding what I’m teaching, or issues with the content itself. Now, off to dinner with all of you.”

Shimada smiled at Nishinoya kindly, and Nishinoya blushed, following Akaashi to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO??? SOO??? What say you? What do you think of my Akaashi? How about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class? - Credit to a self defense class I took at college. I was given permission to use it, but it was the instructor's own little assignment, and doesn't want to be named.  
> But I'm immensely pleased with how this chapter turned out and I'M SO SORRY I'M POSTING IT SO LATE IN THE DAY I COMPLETELY FORGOT.  
> Ofc, a thank you to my beta-readers/editors, [ Faith ](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) and [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/).  
> And as always stop by and say hi to me on tumblr at [ bella-notfromtwilight ](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> ALSO I GOT MORE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND A COMMENT AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH <3 <3 <3


	5. The Power of a Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's bullying intensifies, and his friends become involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter has a trigger warning for bullying. If you can't read that, shoot me a message on tumblr and I can tell you what happened without any triggering details.
> 
> Also: I'm not sure if it's clear, but there's a bit of a time skip here? If it's not, someone let me know!

Nishinoya did his best to fight back his inner voice screaming that maybe Crabbe was right. He really did. But after weeks had turned into months of enduring his jeers and insults, the words were finally taking root. It had evolved from “muggle” to “mud-blood”, and no matter what Nishinoya did, Crabbe could find a way to make it seem like his accomplishments weren’t good enough. Or worse, that his accomplishments were failures in disguise. He’d enlisted some of Nishinoya’s fellow first years in the torture as well.

The day he was cornered after potions was no different.

“The muggle messed up in Potions again. What an idiot.” A burly boy sneered.

“His cauldron actually exploded, this time.” A different boy snickered to Crabbe, who’d appeared as if out of nowhere. The insults were more difficult to ignore than usual today. The explosion wasn’t his fault…

“Where’s the Malfoy boy to save your skin today?” Crabbe asked condescendingly. Akaashi had rushed off immediately after potions for extra flying practice, the only subject in which he wasn’t excelling. Ironically, it was the one that came easiest to Nishinoya.

“I dunno, maybe he finally got sick of him. I bet he constantly has to clean up after him. They’re the only two in that room you know.” Nishinoya did his best to ignore them, reminding himself that his side of the room was immaculate.

“Ha, no one would room with him, I bet. Disgusting.” That wasn’t true. Probably.

“HEY GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND.” A loud familiar voice boomed across the hall, echoing menacingly.

“Who are you?” Crabbe looked down his nose at the comparatively tiny Tanaka, “Some little first year thinking he can play hero?”

“OH who is this SHITTY BOY?” Tanaka made a horrible, terrifying face.

“Tanaka, stop it with that face, you’ll scare the idiots.” Nishinoya busted out in laughter, his self-doubts suddenly taking a back burner. Indeed, the other first years had literally cowered. Even Crabbe had looked mildly disturbed.

“Don’t they know who you are?”

“Of course they do. They’re lucky that my father hasn’t heard about this.” Immediately Nishinoya and Tanaka started snickering.

“Why, that’s such a _Slytherin_ thing of you to say.”

“Our bloodlines are all very impressive you know. Because what our ancestors did ages ago has anything to do with what we are capable of.” Nishinoya told his friend, mock serious. He felt like he could endure anything with Tanaka by his side.

“SHUT YOUR-”

“Crabbe, shut up. Are you alright?” A beautiful girl came up and cupped Nishinoya’s face in her hand, as though the scathing words may have left physical marks.

“F-fine… I-I’m fine…” Nishinoya stuttered.

“And you, stop it with that face.” She turned to Tanaka, and his jaw dropped.

“Shimizu-sama…” Crabbe whispered in awe.

“Did you just say sama? He just said sama…” Nishinoya jabbered nonsensically.

“Shimizu Kiyoko, actual royalty.” Tanaka told him in admiration, “Second year Ravenclaw, and the Queen’s great niece. She’s a muggle-born, like you.”

“Let me get this straight, you’ll accept the muggle-born great niece of the Queen, but not the son of the Prime Minister? In what world is that logical?”

“Nishinoya, have you not realized that he is a prime specimen of true, undiluted idiocy?” Shimizu asked icily. Crabbe looked devastated, and turned tail and left, the bullying first years trickling behind him.

“Slay, Shimizu-senpai, slay!” Shimizu blinked at Nishinoya, “I’m so sorry, I can call you Shimizu-sama if you prefer.”

“No, Shimizu-senpai is fine.” She smiled softly, and both boys were blinded, “You are just one of the first to not fawn over me…”

“You are unbelievably beautiful, though…” Tanaka shamelessly complimented her. Nishinoya nodded emphatically in agreement. Rolling her eyes, she turned to go.

“Let me know if you need help, Nishinoya-san. Us high-profile muggle-borns must stick together.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka just stared in adoration as she walked primly to her next class.

The only thing that really bothered Nishinoya about the exchange was Crabbe’s explanation for his lack of roommates. It wasn’t until a few weeks after the incident, though, that Nishinoya remembered to ask Sugawara-senpai about it, as Akaashi had suggested. Nishinoya went looking for the upperclassman, and finally found him in an empty back hallway.

“ASAHI. Grow a pair and make friends with the first year!” Sugawara-senpai admonished a tall, intimidating boy.

“But he’s so aggressive!” The boy called Asahi ran his fingers through his long, auburn hair in anguish. Nishinoya had a sudden desire run his fingers through it.

“You said you wanted to help him, so help him!”

Nishinoya kicked an empty ink bottle and sent it skittering across the stone floor. It seemed almost deafeningly loud. Both boys turned to look at him.

“Sorry, Senpais…” Nishinoya winced.

“You weren’t interrupting anything, Nishinoya.” Sugawara smiled warmly at the boy.

“Wait, this is Nishinoya? The one all the upperclassmen Slytherins are complaining about? But he’s so small and cute…” Asahi blushed. “Oh God… I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

The large boy turned to run and Sugawara calmly grabbed the back of his robes, smiling at Nishinoya.

“This is Azumane Asahi, second year Gryffindor. Also my childhood best friend, and unbelievable coward.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Azumane-senpai.” Nishinoya reached for Azumane’s hand, unsure what else to do. He couldn’t say he’d ever been called cute before, besides by his mother. I mean, cute wasn’t an insult, right? And from this boy, it must really be a compliment, Nishinoya decided, taking in his long athletic legs and toned arms and chest, discernable even through the robes. Wait, what?

“Er… could you at least drop the senpai? I don’t like that responsibility…” Asahi asked weakly, shaking the younger boy’s hand, “And sorry for the ‘cute’ thing…”

“Azumane-san?” Nishinoya tried, oddly self-conscious. Azumane went red, but nodded.

“Okay then…” Sugawara looked genuinely confused about the exchange, “Did you need something from me, Nishinoya?”

“Er… I did… What was it…?” Nishinoya looked puzzled, then remembered. “AH! Do you know why it’s only Akaashi and I in our room? I know they’re built for six…”

Sugawara’s face hardened. “I fought very hard against that. Something prevented every first year, aside from Akaashi, from rooming with you. A load of bullshit, is what it is. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh. I had kind of hoped that you had just gotten two more Slytherins than you anticipated…” Nishinoya laughed weakly. Sugawara put an arm around him, as Azumane shifted from foot to foot nervously.

“Noya-san, I’m sorry they are mean to you…” Azumane muttered awkwardly, ruffling the boy’s hair gently. Nishinoya felt warmth rush from Azumane’s through his entire body, and suddenly Nishinoya felt completely safe. So safe, in fact that he tucked his face into Sugawara’s shoulder and let loose his tears. Sugawara wrapped his arms around him and just let him cry, petting his hair slowly.

“Crabbe hasn’t left you alone, has he?”

Nishinoya shook his head, calming slightly.

“What’s the worst thing so far?” Sugawara asked.

“My potions book was hexed…” Nishinoya sniffled, “Every time I opened it in class, the instructions were reversed… And when Takeda-sensei checked them, they were right.”

“Are you sure that’s the worst?” Sugawara wheedled.

“H-he took my picture with Shouyou… And he wrote ‘Mudblood’ across my face, and scribbled out Shouyou’s.” Nishinoya started crying again.

Azumane stood up straight. Sugawara recognized the posture instantly.

“Stop, you should know better than anyone that interference only makes the bullying worse.” Sugawara rationalized. Nishinoya peeked at Azumane.

“Azumane-san, I’ll be fine, I just needed to cry a little…” Nishinoya shifted over to Azumane, and attached himself to the older boy’s arm.

“But… You’re being hurt.” Azumane looked angry, “No one deserves to be bullied.”

“…and this is why he’s in Gryffindor.” Sugawara muttered, “Can’t stick up for himself if it’s life or death, but as soon as someone else is in trouble…”

“Suga, I failed to protect you once, I don’t intend to make that mistake with someone else.”

“But Azumane-san, he’s not hurting me. If I react it’ll get so much worse!”

“Noya-san...” Azumane sighed, shrinking back into his usual timid self, “If you need me, don’t be afraid to ask. Suga is a good mom, but he can’t protect you.”

 “Suga-mama, Suga-mama!” Nishinoya sang, using his friends to banish his sadness.

“Drop the mama, and we’re good.” Suga rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in defeat. Nishinoya tilted his head.

“Okay, Suga-senpai!”

It wasn’t until later that evening, when he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, that he realized it was strange for an almost complete stranger to want to go fight someone for you. Perhaps Azumane was just one of those people who couldn’t stand to see someone suffering… Then again, it was pretty strange to cry all over your senpai. Suddenly, Nishinoya realized that Azumane wasn’t the only one who was willing to fight for a near-stranger.

“Akaashi-san… The first morning when Crabbe was bothering me… You stuck up for me. Why did you do that?” Nishinoya whispered into the dark to the bed across the room.

“Noya-san, must you always wait until I’m half asleep to start talking?” Akaashi complained, squeezing his stuffed owl to his chest, “And if you must know, I felt somewhat attracted toward you. I felt that if anyone could learn to like my difficult personality, it would be you.”

Nishinoya sat up, and turned on the bedside lamp, causing Akaashi to burrow under his covers. Nishinoya was having none of it. He hopped over and pulled them back down, looking Akaashi straight in the eye.

“What do you mean, “difficult personality”? You’re always quiet, you keep me in check when I get too wild, you stick up for me, and you’re really intelligent. Stop that. You’re my best friend, here, really. So don’t talk about yourself like that!”

“You’re dangerous, you know…” Akaashi mumbled, turning red, burying his face in the owl. “I hear you crying when you think I’m asleep. And I heard you earlier with Sugawara-senpai. You don’t think you’re good enough. You think Hinata would do better in your situation. You’re doing just fine, you know. Hinata could not do better. I don’t really think anyone could.”

Nishinoya turned immediately to hide the wetness in the corners of his eyes.

“Thanks, Akaashi. Goodnight.” Nishinoya stumbled back to bed, pleased his voice hadn’t cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta reader, [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/), and to my editor, [ Faith ](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!!! I've gotten yet more kudos and bookmarks and comments... !!! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Come say hi on [ tumblr ](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Broken Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head. Major confrontation imminent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite trigger warning for violence, bullying and description of injury. Feel free to leave a note in the comments or shoot me a message on [ tumblr ](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/) and I'll give you the bare bones of what happened.

“Oh, look what I’ve found!” Crabbe sneered at Nishinoya, a few days later, “A little baby mud-blood!”

Akaashi had left dinner early to practice flying again, and the corridor was truly deserted this time. Nishinoya turned to escape into a hall branching off, only to find his way blocked by one of the meaner first years. Crabbe grabbed Nishinoya by the scruff of his robe. Alarm bells went off in Nishinoya’s head. There hadn’t been any physical confrontation all these months.

“Put me down, Crabbe.” Nishinoya ordered.

“Aww… are you scared of heights, little mud-blood?” Nishinoya glowered down at his tormentor, secretly terrified.

“No…” Nishinoya answered uncertainly. Apparently it was the wrong answer. He was slammed into the wall, and he felt a crack in his right arm. Well, shit. Nishinoya bit his lip, hard, desperately not wanting to give Crabbe the satisfaction of crying out.

“Go ahead, scream.” Crabbe hissed, grinning evilly. Of course, Nishinoya kicked him in the groin instead. Hard. Because go big or go home, right? His rear end made abrupt contact with the cold stone floor. Ooohh… That would bruise…

Nishinoya carefully got up, cradling his right arm. Crabbe straightened up, murder in his eyes. Nishinoya turned to run.

“You filthy little mud-blood!” The other first years ran in fear as Crabbe charged at Nishinoya. He wasn’t going to be fast enough- so he went with his other option. Nishinoya dodged.

He waited until Crabbe’s fist was close enough and then Nishinoya attempted to roll underneath the bully’s arm. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough. Crabbe clipped his nose with his fist, and blood was gushing. Nishinoya spat a glob of red on the floor. Crabbe turned and socked him in the nose.

* * *

 

“HE’S AWAKE.” Nishinoya blinked at Tanaka. Where was Akaashi?

“Noya-san!” Akaashi murmured, rushing to his side.

“Be quiet!” A lady with long silver hair ordered Tanaka. “Sweetie, can you tell me your name and who these two are?”

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu… That’s my childhood friend Ryuu and my roommate Akaashi…” Nishinoya answered, dazed, “Where am I? This isn’t our room…”

“It’s the hospital wing, Yuu.” Tanaka did his best soothing voice. The hospital wing? But why?

“And what day do you think it is?” The nurse asked. Nishinoya considered the question.

“November 29th?” He answered uncertainly.

“That was yesterday, when you were knocked out. That’s good, there shouldn’t be much damage to his memory.”

“Crabbe has been expelled, don’t you worry.” Akaashi assured him.

“Expelled?” Nishinoya struggled, “Why?”

“Sweetie, he attacked you…” The nurse frowned.

“It’s very fortunate that Ukai’s crow had been at the window.” Akaashi was less than amused.

“Is there a spell that makes crows speak?” Tanaka asked, curiously.

“I remember getting cornered in the hall way…” Nishinoya tried to scratch his head with his right arm and cringed. “Oh, now I sort of remember… I was slammed against the wall.”

“Akaashi, dear, run down to the Headmaster’s office and tell them the boy will be just fine.” Haiba-sensei requested, “I’m going to give him something for the pain.”

“Ryuu, what happened to me?” Nishinoya asked, “Why can’t I move without hurting?”

“Crabbe got violent.”

Nishinoya glanced at Haiba-sensei, who was angrily rummaging through the potions cabinet in her office, “But Crabbe’s never laid a finger on me before… He only said mean things.”

“It’s not like I knew that, I assumed the confrontation in the hall was a one-time thing. You could have asked me for help. Or at least told me what was going on.”

“I didn’t want to burden you… What all did he do? I remember getting slammed into a wall, and hit in the face maybe twice, not getting beaten to a pulp…”

“Well, Haiba-sensei said the arm and nose were broken first. Then the rest of it… We think it happened after you were knocked out.”

“What is ‘the rest of it’?” Nishinoya pushed, beginning to get annoyed with his friend.

“You had cracked ribs and a punctured lung, and your collar bone was broken. You had some internal bleeding from those. Your right arm is shattered and your thighs are bruised like someone was standing on them…” the words spilled out of Tanaka’s mouth.

Nishinoya felt faintly nauseous.

“My jaw was broken, too, wasn’t it?”

“You have a couple fractures in your skull, in addition to the jaw…And of course, your poor nose…”

 “Ugh… So Haiba-sensei has healed how much of me?”

“The lung, the ribs and the jaw. The rest require some ‘reknitting of muscle tissue’…?” Tanaka asked as the beautiful woman returned with bubbling cocktail of God knows what.

“Something like that. The lung couldn’t wait, and the ribs would have gotten in my way of fixing that. The jaw was a nice clean break. Healing is easiest and most effective if the subject is conscious and willing to be healed.” Haiba-sensei explained, “Now, this potion is a painkiller, something similar to muggle anesthesia. You’re going to drink it, and then I’ll heal the bruises on your legs and the rest of your surface wounds, along with the arm that was shattered. Your nose was shattered, too, so if you want it any different than it was before, this is your chance for free facial reconstruction.”

“Er… Let’s hold off on the nose until I can get Akaashi to bring you a photo…” Tanaka grinned as Nishinoya chugged the potion, the latter making a horrible face when he finished it.

“No need! I’ll grab the one I brought! The photo we took on our last day of muggle school!” Tanaka ran off, and Haiba-sensei raised her wand and got to work, smiling and patting his head in between spells. As she finished healing his collar bone, there was a knock on the hospital wing door.

“Haiba-sensei… I went to get him some clothes like you asked…” A timid voice said from the door, “I ended up bringing some of mine. His room was trashed. Almost everything was destroyed. They even tried to set the room on fire…”

“Sugawara-san, it’s not your fault.”

“Suga-senpai, what happened to my room? Are my photos okay? What do you mean destroyed?” Nishinoya panicked as Suga and Azumane entered the room.

“Those are safely still in your trunk, but I couldn’t fix the clothing… Maybe Madam Malkin could rescue some of the robes, if you wanted…” Azumane looked nervous, as if it was his fault.

“As long as the photos are okay…” Nishinoya’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank you.”

“Akaashi’s things were all destroyed too…”

“What about his owl? The stuffed one?” Nishinoya asked.

“There wasn’t one…” Suga answered.

Nishinoya paled. He’d never seen Akaashi sleep without it. When he has asked about it, Akaashi had blushed and mumbled something about it being a long story.

“Haiba sensei...!” Akaashi burst back into the room, “The Headmaster says thanks for letting him know, and that Noya’s parents are on the way here.”

Haiba-sensei pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ah, and he’s a politician’s son… I hope this doesn’t become a bureaucratic nightmare.”

“Not just any politician- the prime minister.”

“I think as long as Crabbe is expelled they won’t raise much fuss,” Nishinoya offered, “Can muggle politicians really cause that much trouble?”

“They can do their best to mess up the exchange rate of pounds to galleons.” Haiba-sensei mused, “That’s at the very least.”

“A certain pair of prefects is supposed to escort us until meet Noya-san’s parents, but they can’t get ahold of them.”

“AH! I know where they are!” Suga exclaimed.

“I don’t think they’ll be available to the administration anytime soon…” Azumane turned red, remembering something.

“Well, go get them then,” Haiba-sensei dismissed him, resuming her healing, “Akaashi did say that several others have been in on the abuse; wouldn’t want them to go after him…”

“Yes, sensei!” Suga ran off.

“Who’s he going for, exactly?” Nishinoya asked, ignoring the stinging needle sensation of his bone reforming out of fragments in his arm.

“One of the prefects is his brother… He’s just about the brightest wizard to go through Hogwarts in years. He’s in Slytherin, and he’s been taking post-O.W.L. classes since his third year. His partner is from Gryffindor, and most of the prefects are all very straight-laced…” Azumane started to explain. Akaashi raised an eyebrow in surprise, sitting down on the cot next Nishinoya.

“Anyway, we passed them heading towards a deserted classroom on the way here.” Azumane coughed, blushing again.

“Ooh…” Haiba-sensei frowned, “He could get in serious trouble for doing such things.”

“Haiba-sensei, is it supposed to feel warm?” Nishinoya asked, alarmed, once the stinging had stopped.

“Yes, don’t you worry, I know what I’m doing. You won’t even scar.” Nishinoya hissed as the heat intensified in one spot.

“Azumane, let him squeeze your hand. Look what he’s done to his.” Indeed, there were deep crescents dug into the flesh of Nishinoya’s palm. Azumane padded over quietly, and nervously offered a large, calloused hand, face going tomato red when Nishinoya accepted it.

“You gave him the painkiller, right?” Akaashi asked, sounding mildly concerned. “So why is he still hurting?”

Haiba-sensei shot Akaashi a look as if to tell him to _please_ let her do her job.

“This arm was shattered into tiny fragments, which cut into his muscle tissue and…” Nishinoya tuned out as she lectured on.

“You’re doing great,” Azumane told Nishinoya quietly, “You’ve been so strong all this time, and so cheerful. You’ve done enough. Let us worry about you for now.”

Nishinoya offered him a small smile of thanks and relief.

“…he’s going to feel pain, even through the Solacium Doloris Potion.” Haiba-sensei finished, “Though I am sorry it hurts.”

“Sensei, I brought them.” Suga stuck his head in the room.

“Excellent timing,” With a final swish of her wand, and a final flare of pain in Nishinoya’s arm, Haiba-sensei stood, “I’ve just finished everything except for the head wounds. Now, I understand you’re meant to guard this child until we’re certain he’s safe?”

Suga made his way into the room, followed by two figures, the slightly taller one behind the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS !!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I will be eternally grateful to [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) for beta reading, and to my bestie irl, [ Faith ](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her editing!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [ bella-notfromtwilight ](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), so come say hi! Give me suggestions, come chat!


	7. Feathers Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damage control and a bit more healing! And your favorite trash king makes his debut with his Iwa-chan!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shouldn't need a trigger warning for bullying for this one.

“What exactly happened to him?” The boy in front scowled. The taller, lankier boy eyed them all, sizing them up.

“Due to some serious oversight by teachers and other students, this boy-” Haiba-sensei pointed at Nishinoya, “Was bullied to the point where he was seriously injured.”

“Are you blaming us?” The taller, lankier boy asked, tilting his head.

“Partially. You, boy, are a prefect in his house. What’s more, he’s a friend of your brother.”

“He couldn’t have known, we’ve been studying for our midterms nonstop the last week or so, and before that-” His friend glowered at them.

“No, Iwa-chan, they’re right. I am guilty of negligence.” The boy interrupted, cringing as if expecting to be hit; a reaction Haiba-sensei did not miss.

“Oh, sweetie, we aren’t going to punish you. I’m sure your own guilt will be enough. I remember you visited me a month or so ago.”

“Oi, Bakakawa, see! It’s not always about you!” Iwa-chan clapped his friend on the back, “Ah, we never introduced ourselves, did we?”

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, and he’s my Iwa-chan.” Oikawa flashed a peace sign, much more at ease since he’d been told he wasn’t to be punished.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” Iwaizumi affectionately smacked Oikawa upside the head.

“That taken care of, you two do your thing, I need to heal his skull. I wanted to wait until the pain killer had fully kicked in.”

“Oh! Did you use Solacium Doloris Potion? The batch that Takeda-sensei had us brew the other day turned out quite well, the unicorn horn was ground to the precisely the correct consistency, and then the beetle eyes blended with it just right. Takeda-sensei said it was possibly the strongest batch he’d seen students make.

“You weren’t kidding, Azumane-san, he is brilliant.” Nishinoya said in disbelief. Iwaizumi puffed up in pride, and Oikawa grinned cockily, despite the blush creeping up his neck.

“But it’s still going to hurt him a lot, isn’t it?” Suga tugged at Oikawa’s sleeve.

“Of course, Koushi, no potion is perfect, in fact-”

“Who’s Koushi?” Nishinoya asked Akaashi.

The latter blinked, both tuning out the important conversation.“It’s Suga-senpai. It must be his first name… Those two are brothers.”

“Oh, I knew that... But they have different last names?”

“Alright, enough chatter. Azumane, keep holding that hand. Everyone else, clear off, I need space and silence to work."

“Stand guard on the right, and don’t mess up, Trashy-kawa.”

“IWA-CHAN, DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL?” Iwaizumi chuckled and ruffled the taller boy’s hair affectionately.

Twenty minutes later had Nishinoya curled into a ball, with Suga and Azumane petting his hair and murmuring comforting things.

“Oikawa-senpai, how do you and Suga-senpai have different last names?” Akaashi asked, hoping to distract Nishinoya from the pain. He didn’t know how to help, but he knew that moving his focus from it would distract him. Perhaps Oikawa could help in this.

“That’s not just something you can-” Iwaizumi started gruffly.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan, it’s not like it’s a secret…” Oikawa took a deep breath and sat up slightly, “Koushi and I only share a mother. His father is Mother’s second husband. My father died when I was little, but Kota-papa raised me like his own son.”

“Sorry for asking…” Akaashi could have kicked himself… He’d assumed they were step siblings, or that Oikawa’s parents had been divorced.

“I’m okay with it. I mean, Kota-papa actually solved my father’s murder. Father was a muggle, you know, killed in a hate crime. He’d married my pure-blood mother and people didn’t like that. I was only two, I don’t really remember him. I’d honestly change my name to Sugawara, but Kota-papa insists that I keep ‘Oikawa’ so my father isn’t forgotten. He says my looks are from my father and my name should reflect that. He also takes me to father’s grave on his birthday and father’s day every year.”

“Papa says that Tooru-nii is very fortunate to have two fathers, even if he only really knows one.” Suga piped up from Nishinoya’s cot.

“Kota-papa is right.” Oikawa shot his younger brother a grin. “It takes twice the man to raise such an awesome person as myself!”

Iwaizumi snorted and swatted Oikawa’s head back into his lap.“You are a sixth year who was blushing from praise earlier. Shut up.”

“I’ve brought a picture of Yuu’s noseeee…!” Tanaka sang boisterously as he returned from his errand, holding a plain wooden picture frame. “Sensei, will this work?” Tanaka showed the photo to Haiba-sensei. She took it from him with an approving glance, then nodded at the ridiculous faces they were making in the photo.

“You remind me of my brother. He’s a year younger than you! Alright, then, sit still. I’m going to fix that nose back the way it was- _Episkey!_ ” A little wand-waving and a few minutes later, his nose was good as new.

“Thank you for fixing me up, Sensei.” Nishinoya murmured, “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.”

“Alright! Let us bravely embark on the adventure that is restoring Noya-chan’s room!” Oikawa announced obnoxiously.

“You’re supposed to be solemn like you were five minutes ago, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi barked at him.

And so the group went back to try and restore more of Nishinoya’s and Akaashi’s room, Oikawa sashaying ahead of the others, keeping an eye out for “those of malicious intent”. Iwaizumi brought up the rear, with the same goal. Before they could enter their room, Nishinoya pulled Akaashi aside.

“Akaashi, there’s something you should know before we go in there…”

“That my side of the room has been demolished, too? Don’t worry, I’m not angry. I know it’s not your fault Noya-san, regardless what you think.”

“But… Akaashi… Your owl isn’t there…”  Akaashi blinked like the afore mentioned animal, “Azumane-san said when he restored my photos, he didn’t see the owl… I asked, because I knew I’d feel horrible if your special stuffed animal had been hurt… and it was, and Akaashi, I’m so sorry…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Akaashi said automatically, his expression trembling from its usual poker face. “I really was too old for it anyway, and it really never should have been so special to me…”

Nishinoya didn’t fail to notice the tremor creeping into his friend’s voice, either. At a loss for what to do, he simply hugged his friend, like he did Shouyou on nights he would come to his room crying.

“My first love gave it to me I guess… We both got lost at a muggle festival, and I was crying. I didn’t have any muggle money, but they did and won it for me, and bought me a cotton candy to make me feel better.” Akaashi swallowed back his emotion, face regaining its usual lovely composure. “They’d just left to get me something else when my mother found me a whisked me away… I never saw them again…”

“I’m so sorry, Akaashi…!” Nishinoya shouted.

“Stop that,” Akaashi told him, forcing the other boy to release him with a sharp poke to the side, “I’m sure it’ll turn up, or at least bits of it will.”

“Nishinoya, Akaashi, It’s your room. You kind of need to tell us what things go together…”

“Coming!” The two boys joined the others in their room.

“Oh shit…” Nishinoya swore, “This is bad…”

They’d pushed the other four beds against the walls to have more space, and they’d all been completely decimated. You couldn’t tell which bits belonged to which bed. Nishinoya’s bed had been burned, most likely beyond repair. The mattress was gone but for the springs and the bedstead… Well, if it had been built with anything else besides enchanted oak, there’d likely be nothing left. As it was, the four legs were all that remained of the once-magnificent four-poster bed. The nightstand had been set on fire and left, it appeared, but had burned out quickly with only minor scorching. A product of flame-resistance charms, placed due to the candles kept there. The three photos Suga had Azumane restore were set out there.

Akaashi’s side had nearly the same treatment, with only slightly less malice. His mattress had also been burned, but the bedstead was still mostly intact, with “blood traitor” carved a few times on the head board. Both their entire wardrobes had been shredded and the piece of furniture itself had been lit on fire, but that fire had been put out quickly. Their trunks had been handled in the same way, and put out with even less damage than the wardrobes, probably thanks to Asahi’s protection spell.

“Someone came here while the fires were still burning…” Akaashi noted, mentally thanking whoever had robbed their trunks earlier in the year. If not for the encouragement to keep everything in them and locked, they’d have lost a lot more.

“That was Asahi and me. we managed to put them out, but not before the damage was done. I’m just glad we’re in the dungeons. Our walls and floor are stone- the whole castle might have been set ablaze otherwise.” Suga told them.

“Hmm… There’s really not much to be restored… I think Iwa-chan, Magestic-bun-kun and I can restore Akaashi’s bed, aside from the mattress and linens of course. And the trunks and wardrobes…” Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, “And maybe some of the clothes if you can get all the fabric divided into articles of clothing and tell me what they’re meant to be… But I don’t really know how well that’ll work. Clothing is difficult to repair, which is why we still have tailors like Madam Malkin.”

“I can just buy more robes,” Akaashi sighed, “As for the rest… We’re about at the change of season, anyhow. I was going to have Mother send me my winter wardrobe soon.”

“Same goes for me; though my parents are going to be furious when they hear what happened.” Nishinoya got a headache just thinking of it.

“They already know, Noya-san,” Suga told him, “The head master contacted them when we found you passed out. They are most likely on their way here if they aren’t here already.”

“Alright, out of my way.” Oikawa commanded, shooing all of them except IWaizumi and Azumane to the conrer, “I’ve got to get to work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving Kudos and bookmarking and just THANK YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> Again, thanks to [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) and [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/).


	8. Tidying the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the human owl. Nishinoya's parents come and the headmaster makes an appearance.

“C’mon, let’s head to the Owlery until your parents get here,” Akaashi dragged Nishinoya away from the disaster zone that was their room, “Seeing Kara will cheer you up,”

“Alright,” Nishinoya allowed himself to be led. Oikawa had told them that the house-elves would clean up the debris in the room, and replace the bedsteads and mattresses and such.

“We’re going to wait outside, Nishinoya,” Iwaizumi told him, “Princess over here is allergic to birds.”

“IWA-CHAN! My nose will start running and it’ll be gross and you don’t want to see that!”

“Whatever you say, Trashykawa.”

Nishinoya and Akaashi rolled their eyes and went on in. They were immediately (and loudly) greeted by Kara and Suno. Suno seemed more interested in Akaashi than Nishinoya, and pecked at his hand and pulled at his sleeve to lead him over to his own pet, a grey Great Horned owl with golden eyes. He was asleep.

“Fukuro is asleep!” He protested, “Stop that Suno, you’re as bad as your owner!”

Suno cawed proudly, then tugged Akaashi two more steps toward Fukuro. Right into the sleeping human boy underneath him. Akaashi tripped and landed on the boy.

“WAHH!” the stranger awoke with a start. He grabbed Akaashi’s shoulders and held him at arm’s length to examine the threat, “I’m sorry, pretty one, I didn’t mean to trip you.”

Nishinoya noticed the flush going to the boy’s face and the stutter in his voice. What was this?

“Please release me.” Akaashi asked in monotone. If you didn’t know Akaashi like Nishinoya you’d think he was unaffected by the encounter. But Nishinoya lived with him, and knew to look at the tips of Akaashi’s ears for the telltale red.

“SORRY!” The boy roughly shoved Akaashi to his feet, then stood up himself.

“Thank you.” Akaashi dusted the straw from his robes.

“AKAASHI, LOOK WHAT WAS HE LAYING ON!” Nishinoya hopped up and down, pointing.

“My owl!” Akaashi’s face softened, picking up the stuffed version of the creatures surrounding them.

“It’s you? It’s yours?” the boy grinned, shifting from foot to foot.

“Yes, where did you find it?” Akaashi dusted off the straw.

“One of those noisy crows dropped it on me.” The boy’s grin widened.

“Good girl, Kara,” Nishinoya cooed at the bird on his shoulder. She preened, clearly pleased with herself.

“You are getting sunflower seeds as soon as I can get ahold of them,” Akaashi stroked the bird with one finger down her back.

“I didn’t want it to get pecked to stuffing by the owls… they weren’t liking it at all.” The unknown boy told them. That tone of voice… Nishinoya suppressed a snicker as he realized the stranger wanted praised, too.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu,” He introduced himself, “And this is Akaashi,”

“AH! Boukuto Koutarou, second year Hufflepuff! You’re that muggle-born Slytherin. I never heard you had a girlfriend.” The no-longer stranger visibly wilted. Akaashi’s eyebrows flew into his hair, and Nishinoya’s eyes widened, then he burst into laughter.

“Noya-san, calm down,” Akaashi intoned calmly, “And I’m a boy, Bokuto-san.”

“You’re a…” Bokuto’s face went completely red, “I’M SO SORRY, I HAD NO IDEA! I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE SO PRETTY AND-”

“Please stop there, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s face tinged pink. “I can’t believe I thought you were…”

“Thought I was what?” Bokuto asked, apologetically.

“Someone else.” Akaashi’s face got darker pink. A strange tension grew between the two, and Nishinoya shifted uncomfortably.

“Uh… Well, do you think the house-elves have finished yet, Akaashi?”

“House-elves?? You know house-elves? Takeda-sensei won’t show me where the kitchens are…”

“They aren’t meant to be seen…” Akaashi explained, petting Fukuro who hooted contentedly in his sleep. Bokuto looked downright jealous.

Nishinoya studied the boy. His hair was as silver as Suga’s, and Nishinoya vaguely wondered if there was any sort of relationship there. Or perhaps to Haiba-sensei? How common could silver hair really be? But perhaps more peculiar than the color was the style- all of his hair was gelled into two spikes pointing straight up on either side of his head. It would have been ridiculous on anyone else, but on Bokuto it was… attractive. Nishinoya shook the thought from his head, unsure what to do with it.

Almost as interesting were the boy’s golden eyes, a few shades more yellow than true gold. In fact… Nishinoya blinked as he came to a realization.  _ He looked exactly like Fukuro!  _ His spiked hair was similar to Fukuro’s ‘horns’ and his eyes… If Nishinoya wasn’t mistaken they were the exact same shade of golden yellow. He had to contain a snicker as the boy in question started hooting back at one of the owls, only increasing the likeness.

“Anyhow, the house-elves would be in our rooms, which we can’t take you in.”

“I’d be willing to introduce you to one at some point.” Nishinoya told the older boy who gave him a grin in response. Iwaizumi stuck his head in the Owlery.

“Boys, we got word, it’s time to head down.”

“Alright, let’s go. Bye Kara! Suno!” Nishinoya watched the crows as they perched, “It was nice meeting you Bokuto-senpai.”

“You too, Nishinoya! You’re way nicer than Yahaba said.”

“See you around, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi told the boy.

“Bye, Akaashi…” Bokuto replied, ignoring the pink tinging his cheeks.

As they made their way to the headmaster’s office, Akaashi was quiet. Quiet even for him. Nishinoya didn’t know quite what to make of this, and so he decided to put it from his mind.

He’d been doing that a lot today. He didn’t want to think about The Beat Down, as he’d christened it, or Crabbe in general, or the strange warm fuzzy feeling he got whenever Azumane touched him, and now not about what Akaashi’s silence could mean. But in a few minutes, he’d be forced to tell his parents about Crabbe, and then he just hoped they wouldn’t pull him from school…

“Pork-bun!” Oikawa told the gargoyle statue. It started spiraling upward, and Akaashi pulled his gaping friend onto the staircase. As they rose to the headmaster’s office, Nishinoya started feeling more apprehensive. Iwaizumi patted the younger boy’s head reassuringly.

“Yuu!” before the staircase came to a halt, his mother had latched onto him, tearful. She held him at arm’s length, looking him up and down, “They said you were badly injured…”

“I was, but I’m fine now, Mom, I swear.” He told them as Oikawa and Iwaizumi settled in the back of the room.

“That magic is impressive stuff…” Nishinoya’s father observed, “We were told about the shattered arm and nose, but you aren’t even wearing a sling.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Nishinoya, have a seat, your son is fine physically. His emotional state is what we’re here to talk about.”

“Headmaster Ukai is right, I’m fine.” Nishinoya assured them as they sat in chairs. Shimada stood behind the headmaster’s desk, unnoticed by the boys until that point. The headmaster conjured two stools for them, and they sat down.

“Okay, Nishinoya, please tell me about your interactions with…” The headmaster consulted a parchment on his desk, “Vincent Darrius Crabbe the Third.”

Nishinoya looked to Akaashi apprehensively. The other boy gave a nod of encouragement.

“I guess… Well, we got off to a bad start on the first day of classes when he tried to, well, Akaashi said he was trying to pull rank on me based on blood status. He just called me a muggle and a muggle-born that time…” Nishinoya started uncertainly, “This is Akaashi Keiji, by the way, Mom and Dad.” The boy bowed politely, and they nodded in acknowledgement.

“How did you react to them that first day?” the headmaster inquired.

“I stood up for myself, and Akaashi stood up for me when they were being obtuse and not letting up. He shut them up pretty fast.”

“And how’d he do that?”

“He used his bloodline… He’s a Malfoy.”

“I see. Please tell me in how it escalated, and any particularly hurtful instances.”

And so Nishinoya explained how when Crabbe and his cronies would get him alone he’d simply ignore them, and escape as soon as he could. He explained the bullying had been mostly in the form of verbal taunts, in comments of how he was worthless, stupid, and so on. Occasional thefts and property damage, like the photos and the textbooks. Nishinoya explained how he’d sworn Akaashi, Suga, and Asahi to secrecy, and they were the only ones who’d have been brave enough and cared enough to tell on the situation. He explained that Tanaka had only run across the one incident, and it hadn’t occurred to him it was more than a one-time thing. Then he described the events of the previous day, making sure to emphasize that it had been the first time that Crabbe had been physically violent towards him.

Throughout it all, Headmaster Ukai remained calm, listening to every detail. Shimada looked shocked and upset, and Nishinoya’s mother kept interrupting to call Crabbe “that horrible boy”, or “an elitist bully”, and his father had to shush her each time so their son could continue.

“Would you like his ‘henchmen’, as you called them, disciplined?” the headmaster asked quietly when Nishinoya was done.

“Of course we do!” his mother straightened angrily. His father and Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“No, I don’t.” Nishinoya answered equally as softly. His parents’ jaws dropped, and Akaashi sighed. Shimada looked like this was about what he expected, and the headmaster grinned.

“You don’t want to see the little brats scrubbing the floors? After all that bullshit-” Shimada made a noise of protest- “Fine, after all that intensely unfair treatment, you don’t want to see them punished?”

“At least not harshly…”

“Why is that?”

“For two reasons, mainly. The biggest of which is that they acted out of fear. They are mostly guilty of cowardice. The second… Well, that’s a lot of people to punish… It would hardly gain me any goodwill…”

“Don’t dismiss what’s been done to you.” Akaashi had an edge to his voice, “If they aren’t reprimanded, then they’ll think they can get away with such things again.”

“I’m scared,” Nishinoya admitted, his insides shaking. He forced his voice not to betray him, “I’m scared if they find out I told on them the whole situation will start over again.”

His parents enveloped him in their embrace. Akaashi hovered as if he wanted to comfort the boy, too. The headmaster exchanged a look with Shimada.

“Nishinoya, the guilty parties have already come forward. They asked to be disciplined appropriately. You were spot on when you said they acted out of fear. As soon as the news spread about Crabbe having been expelled, they came forward and confessed.”

Nishinoya went limp with relief. The corner of Akaashi’s mouth twitched upward.

“We were going to decide their punishment based on your reaction. I think a loss of twenty house points apiece, in addition to detention will be sufficient.”

“Headmaster, can we please not lose house points?” Nishinoya asked, and he heard Oikawa shift behind them.

“No, I am confident that there were others in your house that knew what was going on. The most effective punishment would be for them to lose a hundred and twenty house points.” Headmaster Ukai checked his parchment again, “Four first years and two second years came forward and said they were the ones Crabbe enlisted in his bullying.”

Nishinoya thought back. He recalled four faces with certainty, but he had done his best to block out a majority of his torment.

“There’s one more- Crabbe had a friend in his own grade who was an enthusiastic follower.” Akaashi informed the headmaster.

“Oh! From the the first day… Yeah, he did show up a few times…”

“I don’t know his full name, but he was a Nott.”

“I’ll see to it he loses twice the house points and receives a second detention for not coming forward.” Shimada decided, and the Nishinoyas all nodded in agreement. “I feel it would be prudent for Nishinoya to remain under Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s care after school hours until things have settled down. I don’t think that anything will happen, but I’d prefer to be safe rather than sorry.”

“Alright, that’s settled. Do you have any other concerns, Mr. and Mrs. Nishinoya?”

“As long as my boy is treated well by the staff, and they ensure his safety, I will leave him in your care. I will be deeply disappointed if I hear of anything less than my son’s happiness at Hogwarts.” Nishinoya’s father warned the headmaster in his best politician’s voice. Headmaster Ukai was less than impressed.

“You’re like my grandson,” he huffed, “You know him, boys, your flying teacher.”

“Ukai-sensei is much more competitive and is overly fond of Gryffindors.” Akaashi deadpanned, fearless. Headmaster Ukai laughed so hard he doubled over.

“You aren’t wrong, kid. His final year as Quidditch captain, he lost to Slytherin in the Quidditch final. Hasn’t let it go.”

“Anyway, boys you’re free to go. I’m sorry you went through this Nishinoya.” Shimada dismissed them. Nishinoya hugged his parents goodbye and followed his friend out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? SO? HOW'D YOU LIKE MY BELOVED BOKUTO????? He's my son and I love him, and, yeah...
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS <3
> 
> I literally don't know what should happen next. So pretty please give me ideas!!  
> I have an idea for a Christmas chapter, but... well... It's not Christmas, and it's not about Nishinoya.
> 
> Again, thanks to [ magical-tsundere](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) and [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/).


	9. Flight: Now Without Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory Quidditch Match present in all Hogwarts AU's !

Nishinoya made no secret of his plans to stay in his and Akaashi’s newly restored room for most of the weekend. He told Akaashi he would go and eat, but Nishinoya had little desire to interact with his housemates.

“NISHINOYA WAKE UP!” A body pounced on him Saturday morning.

“Wha-?” The boy awoke with a start.

“You, my little friend, are going to the game with us.”

“Game? I’m not in the mood to watch Quidditch…” Nishinoya rolled over and covered his head with his pillow.

“Ah, but you see, you have to. My brother is going to play this game!”

“Oikawa-senpai is?” Nishinoya peeked out from under the pillow. “Why hasn’t he played before?”

“He messed up his knee really bad at practice the week before the first game. Went to Saint Mungo’s and everything, but some things need to heal mostly on their own. This’ll be his big comeback against Hufflepuff! We still managed to barely beat Gryffindor, but today Tooru-nii will be in top form!”

“Suga-senpai… You played last match.” Nishinoya remembered. He’d known Suga was only a sub, though. Suga blushed slightly.

“I’m no match for Tooru-nii, but I am a center Chaser! Anyway, it’s not important. It’s his sixth year. He might not play seventh year because of exams. Let’s go.” Iwaizumi, still assigned to keep an eye on Nishinoya, met them right outside the Slytherin common room.

It was early December, and the last match before winter break. Nishinoya rolled out of bed and quickly got ready and bundled up, and they met Azumane after breakfast. Nishinoya never quite realized how tall the other boy was until he realized he was as tall as (if not taller than) boys two and three years older than him.

“AND the game starts with a bang, Oikawa snatching the quaffle and passing it to Misaki Hana, fourth year. She’s shown us spectacular plays in the past, and she shoots and SC- NO WAIT THE SHOT IS BLOCKED BY AN EXCELLENT MOVE FROM HUFFLEPUFF KEEPER YAKU MORISUKE!” The announcer, a first year named Terushima Yuji, seemed more excited than anyone in the stands.

Between their spot-on keeper, and their two talented beaters (Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei), Hufflepuff had a solid defense. Add to that their right wing Chaser, Bokuto, who aggressively went for the shots, and Slytherin was not faring well.

“HEY! THAT BOKUTO GUY IS THE ONE WE MET IN THE OWLERY, AKAASHI!” Nishinoya bounced up and down, pointing at the boy.

“Those beaters really seem to be focused on Oikawa-senpai,” observed Akaashi, ignoring Nishinoya completely.

“Ah… That’s because they played on a kiddie team with him. They know how good he is and if they hadn’t been doing that we’d have scored a lot more by now.” Suga informed them.

“And Yaku blocks yet another shot from Misaki, sending the quaffle straight into the waiting arms of Bokuto who wastes no time at all moving the ball toward the other end of the pi- WAIT A DING-DANG MINUTE! SLYTHERIN SEEKER KONOHA AKINORI HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!” Terushima enthusiastically described the game. “…And a well-aimed bludger from Hanamaki causes him to lose it.”

Nishinoya’s eyes were locked on Yaku, though. The Slytherin keeper was doing his best, but Yaku was on a different level. His skills were entirely too polished for a second year. Akaashi and Suga were commenting on his tremendous ability, too, so Nishinoya knew it wasn’t just the thoughts of one new to Quidditch. Over two hours into the game, he’d only allowed ten points.

As Yaku blocked yet another shot, Nishinoya decided that if he were to play Quidditch, Keeper would be his position of choice.

“How do you know Bokuto, anyway?” Suga looked over at Nishinoya curiously.

“We met at the Owlery, and Kara had entrusted Akaashi’s stuffed owl to him.” Nishinoya glanced sideways at Akaashi, who focused on the game, ignoring him.

“He’s a funny one… Not particularly bright academically, except for Transfigurations of all things, but he’s supposed to be the most singularly powerful student to go through Hogwarts in years. According to rumors, he might be stronger than our Asahi.” Suga pounded his friend on the shoulder.

“I’m not that powerful…” Azumane muttered bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is Azumane-san really that powerful?”

“When we went to Ollivander’s for our wands-”

“Don’t tell them that!” Azumane yelped.

“He brought every single thing in the shop to life! Everything started moving around on its own, and it was so wild!”

“Poor Ollivander…” Akaashi observed. Nishinoya bounced on his heels.

“Did you really, Azumane-san?? That’s so cool!! I thought what Ryuu did was pretty cool, but yours was way more awesome!!” Azumane tinged pink at the praise.

“And Oikawa finally manages to score a point!” Terushima announced, “Making the score twenty-six to four in favor of Hufflepuff!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘FINALLY’, TERUSHIMA YOU PRAT!” Oikawa yelled at the commentator.

Terushima was so busy ignoring Oikawa and announcing the next point Bokuto scored, that he nearly missed the Hufflepuff seeker go into a spectacular dive by a spectator tower.

“AND APPARENTLY SLYTHERIN IS IN HOT PURSUIT OF THE SNITCH, Bokuto stops to watch, and Oikawa snatches the quaffle, but Yaku blocks him, sending the quaffle to the center chaser Washio, AND KOMI SNATCHES THE SNITCH RIGHT FROM UNDER KONOHA.”

The crowd burst into cheers and anguished cries. The three Slytherins and Iwaizumi groaned, and Azumane watched them nervously.

“C’mon, let’s intercept Oikawa before he spirals into self-doubt.” Iwaizumi sighed, leading the way. Nishinoya and Azumane quickly were swept away from the others in the crowd. The only reason Nishinoya managed to stay with him was because his height made him stand out. He latched onto the back of the older boy’s cloak.

“You know what? Just give me your hand, that’ll be better.” Nishinoya offered his friend a gloved hand to take, which Azumane did without hesitation, leading the way to the Slytherin changing rooms.

“There was a place you could have realized your full potential.” A deep voice echoed around the hall, “But because of your worthless pride you didn’t choose it.”

“Listen up, Ushijima, it wasn’t my decision, but it wasn’t wrong. And I never thought it was. I’m nowhere near finished. Don’t you ever forget my worthless pride!”

Nishinoya and Azumane turned the corner in time to see Oikawa making a face intense enough to do even Tanaka proud. The older boy facing him had a serious, straight face, and didn’t react to their entrance.

“You should have come to Ravenclaw.” The deep-voiced male told him, and left abruptly.

“Oikawa-senpai, what was that about?” Nishinoya asked curiously. Oikawa made a face like he’d bit into a lemon.

“Just an acquaintance.” Oikawa forced a grin.

“NISHINOYA, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU GET CORNERED AGAI-” Iwaizumi’s angry shouts rang through the halls as he, Suga and Akaashi ran around, frantically looking for him. When he caught sight of the boy with Oikawa and Azumane, he immediately calmed down.

“I  _ told _ you, there’s no way Asahi would have left him on his own,” Suga puffed when they came to a halt by their friends.

“I’d rather do everything in my efforts to make sure he’s okay than dismiss it and something bad happen.” Akaashi huffed back in monotone, Iwaizumi nodding emphatically in agreement.

“Iwa-chan was actually very concerned, don’t let his scary face fool you.” Oikawa whispered conspiratorially to Nishinoya.

“Just whose face are you calling scary, Shitty-kawa?” Iwaizumi growled pulling Oikawa by the ear.

“C’mon, let’s go grab some food before the Great Hall gets too crowded- I’m feeling ice cream.” Suga steered them towards the end of hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a complete and utter cornball, and I couldn't resist. I'm not even ashamed. Ushijima is a seventh year, by the way, I don't think that's mentioned, but i thought it was fun to know.
> 
> AS ALWAYS I THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! BlueJugoKing was especially complimentary, and I was screaming for days!!!
> 
> I actually didn't have my lovely beta reader and editor look at this one, because I've barely had time to breathe now that I'm gainfully employed! Not that I was ever ungainfully employed, but... ehh. On that note I'll now be updating this fic Tuesday evenings most likely. Just so you know!


	10. Catching Up to the Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nishinoya catches up with school work, and catches up with friends a bit. (I also catch up to where I planned to be at this point in the fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger warning for child abuse. It's mentioned in passing; and it goes into no detail. And the child was placed in a safe and loving home! Again, don't think that it should trigger anything, but I would hate to trigger anyone.

As the first year drew to a close, Nishinoya found he’d been neglecting his studies when dealing with the bullies.

“Guys…! I’m going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts…” Nishinoya moaned as he plopped down between Akaashi and Suga. “And Charms. And History of-”

“Perhaps the better question would be what you aren’t failing?” Oikawa asked as he sat down across from the younger boy.

“Potions. Herbology. Transfiguration. Flying. Those are more practical the way these teachers teach it.”

“Well, I can help with Charms.” Oikawa volunteered. “It’s my best subject.”

“And History of Magic is just a matter of memorization.” Akaashi assured him, “You and I just need to put more time into that. Same with Astronomy.”

“I’m sure Asahi can help with Defense Against the Dark Arts…” Suga thought aloud, “And anything else I will do my best on.”

A day or so later found Nishinoya and Azumane studying in an empty classroom when a small brown haired boy stuck his head in.

“Aniki.” The boy stared hard as he approached Azumane who smiled at him.

“Aniki?” Nishinoya’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “I didn’t know you had a younger brother…”

“Oh, I guess I never really had an opportunity to introduce you two.” Azumane beamed, “This is my little brother, Kyoutani Kentarou. We have different names because we each have our dad’s names.”

“Ah…” Nishinoya hummed, as though he understood. It was amusing to see this usually timid young man become so positive and confident.

“Err… Okay… Well, it’s actually even more complicated than that…” Azumane scratched at his head, Kyoutani’s eyes boring into the pair.

“Aniki. I got a perfect score in Charms.”

Azumane grinned at him, “That’s great, Kentarou! I’m so proud of you!” He ruffled the other boy’s dark hair.

“Will you do the thing to my hair?” Kyoutani asked.

“What thing?” Nishinoya bounced around. “Ahh, by the way, Kyoutani-san, I’m Nishinoya Yuu!”

“Noya?” Kyoutani growled, almost bristling.

“Kentarou, he’s a very good friend of mine. He’s in your year, too.” Azumane put his arm around Nishinoya, “Please take good care of him.”

“Please take good care of me,” Nishinoya echoed cheerily, choosing to ignore his confusion.

“My hair, Aniki.” Kyoutani insisted, focusing on Azumane.

“Alright, alright. Sit down.”

Azumane pulled out his wand and drew a shape over his brother’s head. “Flavis capillis!”

Kyoutani squirmed. “Tingles…”

First, the roots went yellow, and the color slowly took over the rest of his hair. Except…

“Ah, there’s two stripes still brown!” Azumane muttered, conjuring a mirror with a quick muttered spell.

“IT LOOKS SO COOL!!! ME NEXT!” Nishinoya shouted.

“No way.” Azumane told him firmly. “I’ll try to fix it, Kentarou.”

“No! This way I match both Hitoka and Aniki.” Azumane blushed proudly.

“You’re such a doting Aniki…” Nishinoya teased. “If the girls saw you like this they’d be all over you!”

Azumane looked terrified at the thought. Kyoutani scowled, clearly trying not to look too happy about his hair. Nishinoya stifled a giggle.

“I want to show Yahaba.”

“Honestly, he’s asked you to call him Shigeru how many times?” Azumane scolded. “But go and show him.”

The younger brother ran off, and suddenly, Nishinoya had a realization.

“He growled at me when I was arguing with that Yahaba guy on the first day!”

“He did? I’m so sorry. He’s wary of strangers, and especially protective of Shigeru. That’s his friend. Actually… Well, again, it’s a bit complicated. You’ve got time right now, right?”

“Yeah, I need to think about something besides curses for a bit.”

“Okay, well, I guess I should start with my story. My birth mother left dad and I shortly after I was born. He remarried Madoka-I call her Mada-when I was maybe two, and she and her daughter, Hitoka, moved in with us. She’s a year younger than you. She’s blonde and we call her our little ray of sunshine.”

Enter the Yahaba family, who foster all manner of magical kids. Kentarou is placed with them temporarily in an emergency situation, and he’ll only talk to Shigeru out of the ten children who are permanently living with them. And he fights with the other kids and he gets in trouble a lot.

“At this point, I’m six, and Dad and Mada have decided they want a child together, but they’re kind of too old to be having biological children. Mada is friends with Papa Yahaba from work and he tells her about Kentarou, and that they simply can’t keep him. They can’t afford another child long term, and they aren’t capable of catering to his needs. So they take us to go meet Kentarou, who’s right in the middle of Hitoka and I age-wise.”

“As soon as we walk in the door, Hitoka nearly gets hit in the face with a ball. I stop it, but then it goes flying towards another boy, and I snatch him out of the way just in time. The boy clings to me, trembling, and it ends up being Kentarou. He gets so attached to me, that we adopt him that day, and he’s been with us ever since.”

As Azumane finished his story, Nishinoya was of course bursting with questions.

“But why does he adore you so much? Why does he still barely talk?”

“Well, right after we took Kentarou in, Mada got a promotion and was away from home a lot. Dad traveled a lot for his work anyway, so I was the closest thing either of them had to a parent. I mean, of course we had babysitters, but none of them lasted long, and I was the only real constant. But to say he adores me…” Azumane blushed, “Do you really think so?”

Nishinoya rolled his eyes, “Of course he does. But why is he still quiet?”

“He doesn’t like us to talk about it…” Azumane hesitated, “He was abused before he was adopted. We don’t know any more than that, and we don’t need to. If he remembers more than that, he keeps it to himself.”

Azumane scowled, cracking his knuckles, clearly thinking of his younger brother’s abusers. Nishinoya nodded slowly, not fully understanding, but accepting that he didn’t need to. It wasn’t really his business, anyway. He decides to drop the topic all together.

“Tell me about Hitoka-chan, then! Would she want me to call her that, or by a different name?”

“She’d probably like Yachi the best, with no honorifics.” Azumane grinned, ever the devoted brother, “She’s small and cute and very smart! She’s the only one who’s blonde in the family, getting it from her birth father, and Kentarou didn’t want her to feel as left out so he wanted to get his hair done to match hers. The condition was he had to ace a majority of the midterms.”

“Cute! So he dotes on her, too? I feel sorry for when she starts dating…” Nishinoya giggled.

“Of course! What’s that thing dads say? ‘Break her heart, I break your face’?” Azumane laughed. They resumed studying for an hour more before joining their friends at dinner.

* * *

 

Three and a half months later, exams were over, Nishinoya having scraped passing grades in everything, even beating Akaashi in Flying and Charms (Oikawa was insufferable the entire summer about his tutoring skills, according to Iwaizumi). The break flew by, and before he knew it, Nishinoya was back at Hogwarts.

“Welcome back, students. Once our new first years have been sorted, the feast shall begin.”

And so Nishinoya watched as all the little first years were sorted, pointedly ignoring the fact that they were not much smaller than him. He recognized a lot of names as relatives of his friends. For example, immediately after Haiba Lev, Haiba-sensei’s younger brother, was sorted into Slytherin, it was Hinata’s turn.

The hat seemed to take forever to decide Hinata’s house. Hinata had been immensely curious where he’d be, and had kept Nishinoya up multiple nights pondering his placement. On one hand, he was incredibly ambitious; a Slytherin trait. But he was also brave enough to confront the obstacles in his way. Then again, he also possessed that bouncy cheerfulness all Hufflepuffs seemed to have.

“Gryffindor!” The house declared, and Nishinoya pounded the Slytherin table, cheering for his younger cousin, earning him strange looks from all over the room. Tanaka leapt up to give the younger boy a noogie, and Ennoshita had to make them sit down. Nishinoya was low-key disappointed Hinata hadn’t been put in his house, but he knew that he’d have fun in Gryffindor.

Next came Kageyama, a muggle-born cousin of Oikawa’s who was also placed in Gryffindor, and then later a blond boy called Tsukishima to Hufflepuff, the younger brother of Saeko’s friend at the Leaky Cauldron, and then one of the last; Asahi’s younger sister Yachi, to Ravenclaw.

“And they gave me such an earful about my grades, Akaashi!” Nishinoya complained later that night, “They said if I don’t study more they won’t let me keep my broomstick!”

“You did only barely pass most of your classes…” Akaashi pointed out. Nishinoya waved the comment aside, and continued ranting about how unfair it was.

“Hey, you said Ennoshita from Gryffindor offered to help you study. Maybe that’ll help, to have a different study buddy for each subject. That way you won’t lose your social time.” Akaashi interrupted.

“UWAH! Good thinking Akaashi! You and me will do History, and then Herbology would be good to do with Ennoshita and Tanaka since we’ve got that class with them, Azumane-san will be Defense Against the Dark Arts, Suga-senpai can study potions with me, and Charms with Oikawa, and I want Bokuto-senpai for Transfigurations!”

“Shouldn’t you get them to agree before you go start making plans? And why Bokuto; he’s quite irritating.”

“But Akaashi, I bet he knows Yaku Morisuke! I wanna meet him!”

“Okay, but don’t be a bother to him.”

“Who? Bokuto-senpai?”

“No, Yaku-senpai.” Akaashi shook his head, already feeling sympathy for the boy having to deal with both Bokuto and Nishinoya simultaneously.

As Nishinoya ran around finding everyone to make arrangements, he couldn’t help but hope that this semester would be better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY READERS!!!
> 
> I apologize that this chapter was a smidge late- I ended up rewriting over half of it.  
> Thank you to my most lovable bestie, [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her superb editing!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like!


	11. Fairness for Fletchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of a training montage and Nishinoya goes all social rights activist when a certain first year lets slip he's trying out for the Quidditch team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M A DAY LATE. FORGIVE ME? <3

Nishinoya had practiced all summer for Quidditch tryouts. Akaashi had poured over the rules with him extensively, and Tanaka, Suga and Hinata had spent many hours making shots for him to practice blocking their makeshift goal hoops. Then Bokuto, who’d insisted on staying in the loop about all this, had the brilliant idea of having someone throw balls for Nishinoya to practice dodging bludgers and players. Since Bokuto wasn’t able to do it himself, living all the way in Northern Ireland, the job fell to Saeko. She took it a little too seriously, one could say.

It was all worth it now, though. As Nishinoya finally got to practice with a real quaffle, chasers (Bokuto and Oikawa had both enthusiastically volunteered, and Suga was pleased to help some more, too) and of course the all-important bludgers. Those were a cakewalk compared to Saeko’s bewitched and belligerent bowling balls. At least in terms of maneuverability. The bludgers were much easier to dodge because they moved more in straight lines and sharp corners versus the smooth, adaptable curve of Saeko’s bowling balls.

“AND OWL-KUN SHOOT!” Oikawa called to Bokuto. Nishinoya had made the mistake of mentioning Bokuto’s likeness to Fukuro. As Bokuto feinted and went for the shot, Nishinoya followed his motions and managed to smoothly return it to Hinata on the ground.

“NO FAIR, YUU!! I WANT TO FLY, TOO!” his cousin whined.

“You know you aren’t allowed, Hinata-kun.” Suga reminded him kindly, “Not until you’ve had three flying lessons.”

“But Yuu and Tanaka taught me how already…” Hinata grumbled, complaining for the sake of complaining.

“Good work today, Noya-chan!” Oikawa ruffled the boy’s hair as they headed back to the Slytherin common room. “Where was Akaashi, anyway? He said he wanted to watch us today…”

“He found out Bokuto was coming.” Nishinoya rolled his eyes, “Apparently Bokuto sent him an owl almost every day all summer. I mean, he sent as many to me, but they were nearly all giving me tips for Quidditch. I don’t know what was in Akaashi’s…

“Wow… Owl-kun has it bad for Akaashi…” Oikawa mused out loud, and Suga just rolled his eyes.

“Bad for him…?” Nishinoya questioned, not sure what his older friend meant. Was Bokuto going to do something to hurt Akaashi? By that time, they’d reached the common room and had to part ways for the night.

* * *

 The next Saturday, Nishinoya woke up entirely too early, completely too wired and excited for tryouts. He was nervous, too, of course, but the excitement far outweighed anything else right then. He managed to quietly force his way through some Ancient Runes homework until seven but then he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Akaashi…” Nishinoya shook his friend, forcing him awake. “My stomach is trying to digest itself I swear.”

“Noya-san, that’s not possible…” Akaashi moaned, pulling a pillow over his head, “Go back to sleep…”

“I can’t!” Nishinoya yanked off Akaashi’s covers, revealing navy blue boxer briefs.

Akaashi groggily sat up, rubbing his eye with one hand, clutching his owl tightly in the crook of his other arm.

“Fine…” Akaashi grumbled, swinging his legs to the edge.

“YAHOO!” Nishinoya bounced over to the wardrobes, pulling out appropriate attire for each of them as Akaashi made his bed. Within ten minutes both were ready, and so they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one was there yet, besides Azumane, Hinata and another Gryffindor first year Nishinoya vaguely recognized.

“Yuu-nii!” Hinata grinned, scooting towards the unknown first year, patting the seat between him and Azumane.

“Shouyou never sleeps in, so I understand him being there, but you two?” Nishinoya looked at Azumane and the other boy.

“I’d suspect their story is similar to mine, Noya-san.” Akaashi yawned, sitting down at the Gryffindor table without a second thought. Nishinoya plopped across from Azumane rather than the seat Hinata had offered, ignoring Akaashi’s pointed comment.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu, and this is my roommate Akaashi!” Nishinoya grinned, offering his hand to Hinata’s friend. Scowling, the boy shook it.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Good to meet you, Kageyama-san!”

“Won’t you get in trouble for sitting here?” Kageyama continued to scowl.

“Nah,” Nishinoya waved off the boy’s concern. “This early no one will mind. Now, if the more traditional senpai arrive, we might get chewed out.”

“Why?” Hinata asked curiously, shoveling bacon in his mouth.

“Didn’t you know? Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other.” Akaashi deadpanned, causing Nishinoya to explode in a fit of giggles.

“Are you nervous, Noya?” Azumane asked suddenly, speaking for the first time.

“I am… But I think my excitement is drowning out my nerves.” Nishinoya admitted.

“Asahi-senpai… Were you so nervous for him that you couldn’t sleep?” Kageyama asked, shocked. If Azumane’s sudden blush was any indication, Kageyama had hit the nail right on the head.

“Wow, you care so much about your friends Asahi-senpai!” Hinata’s eyes shone in admiration.

“Yep! Azumane-san is pretty awesome!” Nishinoya beamed.

“You’re the only one who calls him ‘Azumane-san’…” Kageyama noted.

“That’s not true, Akaashi calls him that, too!” Nishinoya protested.

“But I am not so close to him as you are, Noya-san.” Akaashi told him, “And I prefer not to call people by their first names.”

“You know, you really are my only close friend who calls me Azumane… If you want…” Azumane started bashfully, “You could… call me…”

“ASAHISAN.” Nishinoya blurted out. Asahi’s face flushed even more. “Sorry… I got excited.”

“It’s alright…” Asahi smiled.

“So how do you know my cousin, Kageyama-san?”  Nishinoya asked hastily, trying to distract the others from their Awkward Moment of Closeness.

“Uh… Err…” Kageyama floundered for a second, clearly absorbed in The Awkward Moment of Closeness.

“He’s one of my roommates! And he’s SUPER good at Quidditch!” Hinata offered with a curious glance at the boy.

“Uhh, yeah… I’m going to tryout for Gryffindor…” Kageyama muttered, still out of sorts.

“But you’re a first year…” Akaashi cocked his head to the side in curiousity.

“SO NOT FAIR.” Hinata exclaimed at the same time.

Kageyama blinked. “Oh. I wasn’t meant to tell you that… In an hour or so there will be an announcement. The first year rule has been officially lifted.”

“THREE HOURS BEFORE TRYOUTS, THE BAN WILL BE LIFTED?” Nishinoya shouted.

“Well, most kids who have a history in the sport already know…” Kageyama explained gruffly, “Headmaster Ukai held a meeting about it for the kids that played in little league.”

Nishinoya was annoyed. “WHAT ABOUT THE MUGGLE-BORNS?”

“Aish…” Akaashi muttered, “Now they’ve stepped in it…”

“THAT IS SO CLASSIST, RACIST, BLOOD STATUS-IST WHATEVER IT IS!” Nishinoya ranted.

“You’re absolutely right, Nishinoya it’s not fair at all.” Asahi soothed, “But shouting about it to us won’t help. Why don’t you go see Headmaster Ukai this evening? You don’t want to miss tryouts, do you?”

“…No.” Nishinoya muttered.

“And it’s not like ranting about it will change anything at this point, will it?” Akaashi pointed out, “We just need to go have words with Ukai about it so next time they won’t make such a callous error.”

“Better idea!” Nishinoya’s eyes lit up, “Let’s petition the school for the Quiddich tryouts to be postponed a week! And during that week, We’ll talk the captains and Ukai-sensei into doing a Quidditch clinic for first years! A crash-course kind of thing. Oikawa-senpai would help, and so would Iwaizumi-senpai, even if his captain won’t! That just leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch captains!”

“What about the Hufflepuff captain?” A familiar, energetic voice came from behind them. Akaashi squirmed awkwardly.

“Bokuto-senpai!” Nishinoya exclaimed, turning to greet his friend. “Did you hear about the first year rule?”

Quickly explaining the situation, Bokuto became riled up, too, being muggle-born himself.

“Whether or not my captain agrees, I will help out!” the boy declared.

“Ohoho, what’s this? A gathering of three houses… How rude to leave out Ravenclaw.” A tall boy with aggressive bedhead sidled up with a smirk, “Who are these tasty little morsels, Bo?”

Akaashi snorted inelegantly as Bokuto introduced them all. “Guys, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, Beater for Ravenclaw. A childhood friend of mine.”

So, the situation was explained again and Kuroo had a similar reaction to Bokuto. “Bo literally learned eighty-percent of the basic skills in under a week. And I’ve heard of Mr. Scowly-face over there. Who knows what geniuses could be hiding among the first years!”

Within minutes of the formal announcement, Nishinoya, along with the Quidditch captains from each house (who were very eager to agree), marched up to Headmaster Ukai’s office, hasty (but lengthy) petition in hand.

* * *

 “…My cousin, for example, while very new to the sport, has the natural instincts to be a great chaser. He was so upset when he heard. Headmaster, that is why I propose this as a way to correct the injustice done to Shouyou and the other first years. The captains have all agreed, and though I doubt Ukai-sensei would protest, an order from you would be all it takes to make this happen. My friends and I will arrange everything from the schedule to the flyers to making sure the equipment’s where it needs to be.”

Headmaster Ukai, who’d been quiet throughout the rant and proposal, slowly stood, his face hidden in the shadow of his massive crow.

“I’m very proud of you all.” He told them gruffly. “It really hadn’t occurred to me when I got the board to agree to discard the rule that anyone new to the magical world would be interested. It certainly hadn’t occurred to me that it would be unfair to the muggle-borns or those who haven’t played before. But you boys saw immediately how unjust it was and you came up with a way to right my wrong. I’ll make sure the proper professors are informed of their duties.”

Nishinoya felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He’d been so sure that he’d have to fight for his plan. Oikawa grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

Nishinoya had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your praise last chapter!! I was so pleased. 
> 
> Due to a combination of events, this chapter simply didn't get written until late last night/early afternoon today. I work with kids and this little girl went home with lice... *shudders* I couldn't stop scratching until I had done a lice treatment on my own hair. And my hair is long. Good news: I didn't have lice! But I feel better after the treatment anyway :P
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read my fic and thank you for you support!!
> 
> Come see me on [ Tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dbella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	12. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the training camp chapter! Well, in this case clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST YEARS GALORE.

Nishinoya’s weekend was incredibly busy. He had to procure instructors for each position on the team. He had to make a schedule. He had to book the pitch for every night, and ask professors if he could use their classrooms for teaching the rules.

He’d managed to wrangle up volunteers for each position. Oikawa for center chaser, Bokuto and Iwaizumi for wing chasers, Kuroo of Ravenclaw and Matsukawa of Hufflepuff for beaters, and Sawamura Daichi of Gryffindor to teach seekers. That left the all-important position of keeper. Nishinoya knew exactly who he wanted to teach that position.

Which brought Nishinoya to his current situation. He sat on the very edge of his seat in the Great Hall at lunch, staring intently at Yaku Morisuke.

“That Nishinoya friend of yours… He’s really staring at me…” Yaku commented to Suga, who’d been sent over to ask the favor.

“I’m sorry…You’ll be fine if you don’t look back at him…” Suga shrugged apologetically.

“Your saves are amazing. You’re a high caliber keeper with amazing talent. Please teach our clinic!” Nishinoya bowed. “I will do my best to surpass you, eventually.”

“Noya! You said you couldn’t muster up the courage to come talk to him yourself…”

“I changed my mind. Anyway, please give me your reply as soon as you can.” Nishinoya turned around and strode off.

“Hey! Don’t just say that and leave! I’m sorry about that…” Suga sighed.

“He’s kind of dangerous…” Yaku commented in wonder.

“Huh?”

“I watched you guys practice the other night… He’s got all the potential to be a high caliber keeper, too, but he’s not arrogant about it at all. He just seeks to keep improving. That’s scary.”

“Uh… So… Will you?” Suga pushed.

“Will I what?” Yaku asked, still staring after Nishinoya.

“Teach at our clinic. Noya was emphatic that he wanted you to teach the keepers.”

“Oh. That. Yeah, absolutely. Will he be in that class?”

“Um… I don’t know…”

“Well, tell him to come find me with a schedule as soon as it’s made. I’ll need a quaffle and goal posts, and chasers if I can get them. I’ll grab a few guys from my dorm if nothing else.”

“Understood. As of right now, they’ll have scrimages on the las day. The very last match, they want the instructors to select their best players to form an inter-house all-first year team to play against the instructors. If you don’t want to participate, I’m sure Noya will play in your place.”

“Understood.” Yaku nodded.

Within the hour, Nishinoya was rushing around the building posting and delivering  flyers and schedules all around. Nishinoya didn’t sleep much Saturday night.  Or Sunday night. He barely paid attention in any of his classes on Monday either. He was too excited. And completely terrified. What if none of the first years wanted to come? What if he messed up in his opening speech?

Nishinoya read through his Akaashi-Approved speech one last time as he sat in the locker room. He didn’t see the platform Asahi had conjured for him on the Quidditch Pitch. Or the House-elves, recruited by Takeda-sensei and Kreacher, as they scurried about on the grass, double-checking up chairs and placing the brochures with all the information in them. He didn’t see the students filing into the chairs. He didn’t see the teachers and upperclassmen filling in the spectator seats.

“Noya-san…” Akaashi poked him, causing him to surface. He looked up into his friend’s face. “It’s time to go.”

Nishinoya mounted his broomstick and flew out of the locker room, landing lightly on the platform and striding confidently to platform, refusing to make eye contact with the audience until he absolutely had to. He heard Asahi mutter a quiet “Sonorous”, and Nishinoya began to speak, finally looking at his audience. He almost choked when he saw that a majority of the seats were filled.

“Welcome!” Nishinoya boomed, “My name is Nishinoya Yuu, and on behalf of myself and all those involved in the planning and execution of this training camp, I thank you for coming.”

* * *

 

When Nishinoya stepped off the platform, he let out a huge whoop. He ran over to Asahi who had been standing by to vanish the platform and jumped onto him with a flying leap.

“DID YOU SEE ALL THOSE PEOPLE?” Nishinoya shouted excitedly as he hugged his friend with both his arms and his legs. “THEY ALL WANT TO PARTICIPATE!”

“Noya!” Asahi stumbled back, chuckling, “Of course they do. Now get down so I can get the platform out of the way.”

Nishinoya obliged, still hopping around excitedly. Hinata had dragged Kageyama back to see him.

“You were so cool, Yuu-nii!!” Hinata bounced, too, “You were all like, ‘Let us senpais turn you into something great’ and I SWEAR THIS ONE GIRL SWOONED! Right, Kageyama?”

“She did.” The boy confirmed, awkward as ever. “She said she might go for the keeper position just because you’ll most likely be there.”

“Ehh???” Nishinoya’s eyes grew wide as saucers, “What if she’s bad at it? What if she’s better at something else?”

“I imagine she was exaggerating, Noya-san.” Akaashi said from behind him in monotone, walking up with Bokuto. The latter looked like he was in 7 th Heaven. Nishinoya suppressed a snicker.

“Oh good. Besides, once they see Bokuto-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai, they’ll definitely want to go with them!” Nishinoya decided cheerfully with a careful glance at Bokuto. He puffed up and grinned maniacally. Nishinoya figured it wouldn’t hurt to build up his confidence a little.

“Guys! You’re supposed to be showing the first years where their classrooms are!” Asahi reminded them. They all immediately ran for the entrance to the field.

“You were each assigned a ‘class’ when you registered. Class A will follow me, Class B will follow Watari-senpai, C will follow Nishinoya-senpai, D will follow Tanaka-senpai, and E will follow Kiyoko-senpai.” Akaashi announced, shockingly loud for him.

Each senpai taught their class the basic concepts and rules of Quidditch. At the end of the allotted time, as they made their way back to the pitch, Nishinoya heard one girl muttering to her friend that even if she never played it again after this, at least she’ll understand what’s going on in the game, and that alone makes the clinic worth it.

The instructors ran off to the broom shed, and were back in a few minutes, each carrying an armful of broomsticks and setting all the first years up. Ukai-sensei gave an approving nod, and blew the whistle to signal they were allowed to kick off.

The first few minutes the first-years just flew around, and then they proceeded to practice the most important skill for Quidditch players: Bludger dodging. Nishinoya had them start by dodging soft foam balls, and then upped it to rubber balls and finally when they were ready, the bludgers were released, twenty of them for the fifty kids flying around.

Hinata giggled as he somehow managed to make his broom bounce to avoid the obstacles, and the group lasted a solid fifteen minutes before the first bludger made contact with a human. The first year in question cried out as he spiraled toward the ground, where Azumane caught him on a floating stretcher and brought him to Madame Haiba who was standing by.

“Yamaguchi-san!” Nishinoya came over to check on the first injury of the clinic, “Why’d it have to be one of my precious Slytherin Kouhai…”

The boy mumbled something under his breath, color flooding his cheeks.

Nishinoya shook his head, “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“Y-you know my name?” The boy stumbled out as Haiba-sensei moved the boy’s arm gently, testing to see exactly where the break was. He hissed as she twisted it to the side. She pulled out her wand and started muttering.

“Of course, I made a point to know at least all the first years Slytherins’ names. But I actually know a bit more about you than most of them. Like I know you were raised by your muggle mother, and you don’t know who your dad is, or whether he was magic or muggle.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide, trying very hard to keep his arm still. “How do you know all that?”

“Your blond Hufflepuff friend sent me a threatening letter to look after you with all that in it. He also said you love French fries, and a bunch of other things as well.”

“Tsukki did?” Yamaguchi lit up, “But why?”

“I endured a lot of abuse last year because I was a muggle-born put in Slytherin. I guess he heard and wanted to make sure someone on the inside looked after you.” Nishinoya informed the boy candidly, “I’m glad he did, because I might not have known to keep an eye on you otherwise.”

“Ahh…Thank you in advance…” Yamaguchi mumbled, as Haiba-sent him back to practice.

The second day of the clinic, each class rotated to the different instructors for each position, where they got a chance to feel out the responsibilities for each one. Haiba Lev, Haiba-sensei’s little brother, in Nishinoya’s group, seemed to have a knack for wing chaser, though he did drop the quaffle fairly often. Nothing a bit of practice couldn’t improve, though.

He seemed to take a huge liking to Yaku Morisuke, though, following him around like an lanky puppy twice his size. At first Yaku tolerated it well, but Nishinoya noticed quickly his patience with the boy grew thin, and Yaku spent much of the time the first years practiced keeping avoiding Haiba.

“Lev, Noya-senpai!” The tall boy grinned down, “Stop calling me Haiba! Lev is much easier.”

“Either way, leave Yaku-senpai alone!” Nishinoya struggled to not yell, “He can’t teach if you keep bugging him, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop him from kicking you next time you try to grab him. I’m not sure I’ll want to…”

Nishinoya couldn’t believe he was being the mature, sensible one. Neither could Akaashi, who was snickering behind his clipboard from over at the seeker area. Nishinoya chose to ignore him, watching as Lev finally rejoined block practice as he ought to have been doing all along.

“Thanks for that,” Yaku told him, shifting over to talk to him, “I don’t know if I’d have been able to restrain myself much longer.”

“No problem, Yaku-senpai! I’ll always help you however I can!” Nishinoya beamed.

Yaku looked amused. “If you like, you can drop the honorifics and just call me Morisuke…”

“Morisuke-kun?”

“Morisuke-kun is perfect.”

* * *

 

It was the third day of the clinic when the first years were split into groups by position they wanted to play. Lev had to be dragged from the Keeper group (He confessed himself he was only there for Yaku), and Yamaguchi was persuaded to join the Seeker group. Hinata and Lev both went to the Wing Chaser group, and Yamaguchi’s blond friend, Tsukki, was dragged by Kuroo to the Beater group.

The third and fourth days were spent intensely learning position-specific skills, and the fifth day, after all the scrimages, the instructors met with Nishinoya and made their recommendations.

To Nishinoya’s surprise it was nearly all players he had directly spoken to. Shibayama Yuki, the keeper, he’d encouraged after five failed blocks, Tsukishima and Aone, the beaters, were eerily quiet and tall and Nishinoya had praised them both. Yamaguchi was selected as seeker, Kageyama as center chaser, and Hinata and Lev for wing chasers. Iwaizumi had initially wanted to recommend Kyoutani for wing chaser, but he stomped out of practice and couldn’t be located, even by Asahi, though he wasn’t too concerned.

The match was quick and the upperclassmen won, of course, but each one of the players from the first year team got at least one All-Star play in and Nishinoya made sure to praise them.

The closing ceremony found the group on the Quidditch pitch Friday evening, and Nishinoya addressed everyone once more.

“You’ve all worked incredibly hard all week, and I’ve watched every single one of you go from barely able to fly to dodging bludgers with ease. Whether you use these skills tomorrow at tryouts, or if you just use them as a spectator, I hope you at the minimum had fun. Thank you very much for your attendance!”

And as the Quidditch pitch cleared as everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Nishinoya’s friends gathered around him, ruffling his hair and grinning. He’d pulled it off. Now tomorrow he just had to pull off making the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the comments and kudos and just general support!!
> 
> Okay, but I need input here: What do you want to see more of next? Quidditch? Nishinoya, Social Rights Activist? Nishinoya the Wonderful Senpai? Study study?
> 
> Give me specific requests, or just nudge me in the right direction. I've got some bits of ideas, but none that I like well enough I want to fully commit to...
> 
> Tell me what you want on the comments or hit me up on [ Tumblr ](bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com)


	13. To Join a New Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch Tryouts!! And a slip of backstory for Kyoutani because I love him and he's not a bad guy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of Kyoutani's troubled past. More to come? If you want?

Akaashi rarely got angry with Nishinoya, for all the things Nishinoya managed to get him involved in. When Akaashi had to repeatedly put Crabbe in his place, he had never acted even moderately annoyed about it. Every time he’d left his homework until the last second, Akaashi patiently guided him through it. And when Akaashi got roped into helping Nishinoya with large projects, he always did his best and didn’t seem to mind at all.

But when Nishinoya’s tosses and turns woke Akaashi up for the third time the night before Quidditch tryouts, he finally saw Akaashi lose it.

“Look, Nishinoya. We’ve been pulling all-nighters this entire week for the Quidditch clinic.” Akaashi hissed, sitting straight up, “It was necessary to do so. It is in no way, shape or form necessary to stay up all night tonight. So if you do not go to sleep, damn it, then I will make you go to sleep the hard way.”

Somehow Nishinoya was even less able to sleep after that. It had nothing to do with Akaashi’s hisses being far more intimidating than if he had shouted.

He quietly pulled his Charms book off his nightstand and found the Sleeping Spell they’d practiced earlier in the week. It was specifically designed for this sort of situation. Casting it, Nishinoya settled in for a few hours of rest.

When he awoke, Akaashi was hovering over him, looking mildly concerned.

“I think I put too much into the Sleeping Spell…” Nishinoya sat up, yawning. He glanced at the clock. It was three hours until tryouts. Good, he hadn’t overslept too much.

“Perhaps…” Akaashi agreed, “I had to wake you up. This is the first time I’ve done that since… Well, probably the first morning.”

Nishinoya paused mid-dressing to grin.

“Yeah, I’ve never been one to sleep in.”

As they scurried down to breakfast, they were greeted by countless first years wishing him luck at tryouts.

“AKAA~SHII~I!” Bokuto came barreling over as soon as they entered the Great Hall, “NOYA! You guys excited? ‘Cuz I’m EXCITED!”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t really play Quidditch.” Akaashi muttered, not meeting the boy’s eyes.

“You don’t play…” Bokuto looked so crestfallen Nishinoya pounded his back.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-senpai! I play! You and I can have a battle of epic proportions if I make the team!”

“When!” Bokuto corrected, grinning and bouncing back. Nishinoya didn’t miss Akaashi’s quiet sigh of relief and exasperation.

As they headed out of the hall, Asahi grabbed Noya.

“Hey, good luck! I know I was meant to watch your try out, but my brother’s been acting strange since he walked out of your clinic. I don’t know why he was there in the first place as a second year, but Yahaba is concerned enough that he sought me out. Normally, I’d be inclined to give him space, but if Yahaba is so troubled, there’s probably something seriously bothering him.”

“I’ll be fine! Absolutely, go look for him.”

“You might want to check the empty field on the far side of the greenhouses.” Akaashi added, “I practice flying there, and he was there last night.”

As Asahi headed in that direction, Nishinoya wondered aloud: “What was he doing there?”

“Practicing for Quidditch. He only went to the clinic to challenge Iwaizumi.”

“…And why didn’t you tell this to Asahi-san?”

“I am confident Azumane-san would prefer to hear it directly from Kyoutani-san.” Akaashi glanced sideways at him. “Needless to say I’m also confident there is more to the story than Kyoutani simply deciding to challenge Iwaizumi.”

“NOYA-SENPAI!” Lev enthusiastically embraced the significantly smaller boy.

“Lev!” Nishinoya allowed himself to be squished, grinning.

“I’m trying out for wing chaser!!” the giant announced.

They made their way to the pitch, and Akaashi took a place in the stands. Oikawa grinned at the group of about forty students and welcomed them.

“I’ve already met most of you, but in case you somehow forgot, I’m the fabulous Oikawa Tooru! I’ll be trying out everyone, including former members, for every position, yes, including my own. But I won’t let anyone beat me!” Oikawa grinned scarily at them, and all Nishinoya could think was “SO COOL!!!”.

He had them run some of the basic drills, and eliminated half a dozen right off the bat, for their flying skills not being on par with the standard Oikawa was setting for the team. Nishinoya noted Lev got to stay, despite his less-than-stellar flying. Granted, Lev was not quite as bad as those eliminated.

Oikawa tried out the middle chasers first, and Nishinoya could tell right off the bat that they were all novices, aside from Suga.

“Once again, Koushi, you’re on the team.” Oikawa informed his brother. The annoyed mutterings of those dismissed over favoritism irked Nishinoya. Anyone who watched tryouts would be able to clearly see that Suga had been head and shoulders above the rest, though still not nearly as good as Oikawa.

Wing Chasers were next, and Lev managed to do a mid-air tumble. Wincing, Nishinoya was sure the boy would be eliminated. But he was not. In fact, Oikawa chose him as the reserve and two others, Yamamoto and Shiroishi, to join the ranks of first string. The beaters were chosen to be Narita and Fukiage, with first year Inuoka as the reserve. Next was the Keeper trials.

Nishinoya watched as his fellows did their best to guard the goals and dodge the bludgers. A few did very well. And then it was Nishinoya’s turn.

Mounting his broom, Nishinoya flew up to the goal hoops. He patiently waited for the chasers to make their shots on him. He caught Lev’s shots easily. They were fast, but ill-aimed and straightforward. Yamamoto’s shots were so similar to Tanaka’s they they were easy to catch, though very powerful. Shiroishi made clever shots, but they lacked power or speed.

He dodged the bludgers (he really must send Saeko an owl to thank her for the training) with ease. When he landed, he was fairly confident he had done fairly well. He watched as the other keeper hopefuls finished their trials and then they all stood quietly in a line as Oikawa mulled over his decision.

“I feel that Nishinoya would make a fine addition to our team. And I would like Sakunami to support him.” Nishinoya grinned from ear to ear, but Oikawa had already moved on to the final position- Seeker. As if Oikawa didn’t know Nishinoya was doing his best not to bounce around in victory.

To Nishinoya’s immense surprise, Oikawa chose Yamaguchi as the seeker. While he didn’t move quite as smoothly as the others, his eyes were able to keep up with the snitch’s quick, erratic movements, something his competitors seemed to struggle with. This was something Sawamura Daichi had commented on to Nishinoya during the clinic.

“You know, Yamaguchi-san, once you gain confidence on a broomstick, you’ve got the potential to be one of the best seekers at Hogwarts! I can hear the people in the stands chanting your name!”

“P-people?” Yamaguchi stuttered, turning pale.

Nishinoya didn’t miss a beat. “Correction: when you gain confidence in general.”

Akaashi praised Nishinoya for being a graceful winner, and on making the team in general and Nishinoya insisted on sending an owl to his parents straight away. Once that was done, Nishinoya went searching for Asahi to spread the news.

“Aniki…” Kyoutani warned his brother, “I refuse to lose to him.”

“He’s not Yahaba’s brother, and he doesn’t deserve this. He barely looks like him.” Asahi soothed. Nishinoya covered his ears, hating to eavesdrop on such a personal conversation.  He waited until Kyoutani stormed off to approach Asahi.

“Asahi-san, how did that go?” Nishinoya asked almost hesitantly. Asahi groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“It could have gone better. He can’t help but challenge Iwaizumi-san, because he looks like someone who traumatized him in the past.”

“That’s unfortunate…” Nishinoya shifted from foot to foot uncertainly, “I don’t suppose I can help in any way?”

“I don’t see how. I need to go give Iwaizumi-san a heads up…” Asahi rubbed his eyes tiredly. “But, enough about that topic. I don’t want you to worry over it. Kentarou is my precious brother, and I’m sure you have your own worries. How did tryouts go?”

Nishinoya was going to protest the change of topic, but bit it back. He forced a grin, and announce in what he hoped was his “Bubbly” tone, “I MADE IT!”

Asahi gripped him into a bone-crushing hug. “Great job, Noya!”

Nishinoya smiled genuinely, tingling with warmth from his nose to his toes. He ignored the bite of worry at the back of his head. He’d help Asahi however he could. But for now, it was time to celebrate his victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you an apology with my usual thanks- It was brought to my attention that I made a continuity error in Yaku Morisuke's name, switching the family and first names. So I'll go back and fix that before the next update. I hope.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY RECOMMENDATIONS!!! I will happily do my best to incorporate anything you send me! And Thanks for the comments and KUDOS!


	14. Flock Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Not quite sure how to summarize. Nishinoya and Asahi bond and Noya gets a bit of a makeover. I think it's a bit of a filler.

Nishinoya knew he couldn’t expect to be an expert Quidditch keeper simply because he made the team. But he couldn’t help getting frustrated that he couldn’t seem to save as much as a single shot from Oikawa. Lev and the other wing chasers improved greatly, and Nishinoya was grateful for the elevated level of practice, though it still was not to the level of Oikawa.

“You know it takes time to improve. And you know Oikawa is pushing you in the right direction.” Akaashi told Nishinoya matter-of-factly, ignoring Bokuto who was nodding off on his shoulder one night as they studied.

Nishinoya did know, and what Akaashi didn’t know was that Asahi got dragged out almost every night to critique his form and take shots at him on top of his regular Quidditch practice. Asahi wasn’t perhaps the one to make the trickiest shots, but the quaffle always came hurtling towards Nishinoya with deadly speed and power, coupled with downright lethal accuracy. Nishinoya was very glad Asahi was entirely too shy to play for Gryffindor.

“You know, if you played for Gryffindor, you’d get super popular super quickly…” Nishinoya pointed out one evening as they took a break, “I mean, I’d be lonely because you wouldn’t spend as much time with me, but…”

Nishinoya trailed off, cheeks tinging pink. What was he even saying? “I know Iwaizumi-senpai would welcome the challenge regardless.”

“Aniki.” Kyoutani boomed from across the pitch, storming over, “I have a problem.”

“Eh? Kentarou? What’s wrong?” Asahi jumped up immediately, concerned. Nishinoya wondered if he should jog the perimeter of the field so they could have some privacy. He got up to do so, but Kyoutani waved at him to sit down.

“I want to hug Yahaba.” Nishinoya’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why is that a problem?” Asahi voiced Nishinoya’s thoughts.

“He’s dating a female from Gryffindor.” Asahi’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Nishinoya didn’t blame him; it took all his self-restraint not to jump into the conversation.

“But why would it matter if he’s dating someone?” Asahi asked.

“Yahaba said she did not care for how close he and I are.”

“She did not!” Nishinoya gasped like he was in a Muggle soap opera, “Doesn’t Yahaba know it’s Mates before Dates?”

“…What?” the brothers looked at him as though he’d grown a second head.

“Er… You know how Americans have that saying ‘Bros before Hoes’? Well, I didn’t like it, so I decided to make a more British version!”

“Oh. So you’re saying his friends should come before his girlfriend?” Asahi translated.

“Yes.” Nishinoya nodded emphatically, “She shouldn’t be telling him what he and his friends can and can’t do.”

Kyoutani’s eyes widened, “She is bad?”

“No, I never said that! Most likely just jealous. And if you’re as close with Yahaba as I’ve been told, if you express that you’re lonely, he’ll realize she’s in the wrong and fix the situation.”

“So…” Kyoutani looked at Nishinoya with a newfound respect, “I will tell him I am lonely, and he will tell her to go away?”

“Er… Maybe not to go away. But he’ll probably tell her she needs to lighten up a bit.”

Kyoutani ran off without another word, presumably to tell Yahaba he was lonely.

“Thanks for that.” Asahi smiled at Nishinoya.

“Between studying and Quidditch, I’ve been spending a little under twenty hours a week with Oikawa Tooru, Ultimate Love Guru. I just repeated things he’s said before.

Asahi chuckled, and they returned to Quidditch drills.

* * *

 

Nishinoya tried his best in Potions. He really did. He actually paid attention, and obeyed instructions. But during this particular lesson, his first official match was in thirty-six hours, twelve minutes, and forty-two seconds. Not that he was excited or nervous or anything.

It unfortunately happened that Akaashi was still feeling the effects of a rogue charm from earlier and didn’t double check Nishinoya’s ingredients before allowing him to start the process of making today’s drought. So when Nishinoya tested the potion at the end of the lesson, which was supposed to be something along the lines of an anti-gravity potion, it well… to say the least it was shocking. His classmates would later describe it as an electric shock.

Nishinoya awoke a few hours later in the infirmary, with Madam Haiba hovering over him. “While I do enjoy your company, Nishinoya, I do wish I saw less of you.”

“What happened this time? I remember sampling the potion from class, but nothing after that…”

“I don’t know how you managed it, but your body shows all the signs of being struck by lightning.”

“That’s…”

“…Shocking?” Tanaka grinned from the doorway, arms crossed. Hinata behind him giggled. Nishinoya snickered.

“Precisely. But, is everyone else okay? I mean, did the shock travel to anyone else?”

“They’re all fine. Akaashi went to grab you new clothes. Yours ended up being a bit charred.” Madam Haiba informed him.

“And how did you guys know where to find me?” Nishinoya glanced curiously at his childhood friend and cousin. And his cousin’s friend, Kageyama, he thought.

“Naturally, the whole school knows.”

“Naturally…” Echoed Nishinoya doubtfully.

“Okay, you got me. Akaashi told Asahi-san, who told us.”

“I know Akaashi said his hair went wild, but I thought he meant messy wild, not wicked cool wild.” Hinata grinned, bouncing over, “You might want to consider keeping it like this permanently.”

Nishinoya touched his hair gingerly and found it all to be sticking straight up. “Is struck-by-lightning a good look for me?”

“It’s more than that.” Tanaka conjured a mirror and offered it to him. Aside from the center of his bangs, his dark hair was standing straight up. The center of his bangs  rested pale across his forehead. And Nishinoya had to admit, Hinata was right, it looked pretty darn cool.

“That’s a most unusual shade of brown…” Tanaka scrunched his nose, “It’s kinda almost orange.”

“Golden orange…” Asahi murmured from the doorway as he entered, and Nishinoya nodded, grinning.

“Golden Orange. I like it.”

As Haiba-sensei healed his minor burns, Nishinoya couldn’t help but admire his reflection in the mirror he held. He wasn’t the only one, either. Nishinoya smiled as his eyes met Asahi’s in the mirror.

“I know, it’s so different, but I love it.”

Asahi blushed pink as he was caught staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor has caught up to me now! So this one should have been significantly less typo-ful. Thank you so much for your kudos, comments and your glowing praise! I don't feel like I deserve it, but thank you so much!!!
> 
> Again, I am more than open to suggestions and I am planning to sit down and plot out the rest of my story this coming week. I hope. Who knows. I get to work extra hours this week! My wallet says hooray, and my laptop cries of loneliness.
> 
> Again THANK YOU SO MUCH <3


	15. Migrating Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP!! Basically Nishinoya being a good wingman. BokuNoya, the BrOTP I never knew I had.

Asahi was not the only one to take note of Nishinoya’s new hair. Yaku was deeply impressed by how it made him appear taller, and according to Kyoutani’s Yahaba, tried to imitate it one night in the Slytherin bathrooms before bed. It never saw the light of day.

But time quickly moved on and before anyone even seemed to blink, it was the final Quidditch game of the year. Slytherin had made it to the finals despite the unusually high number of novices as starters. Nishinoya gave his best performance against Hufflepuff, but when Yamaguchi got knocked out by a bludger hit his way by Hanamaki, it was a sure victory for Hufflepuff.

Final exams came and went, and Nishinoya’s intense hours of studying paid off with passing grades in every subject, without a score lower than a seventy percent. Akaashi and Asahi took full credit for that.

Mid-way through third year, Bokuto had decided to stick himself to Nishinoya, much to Akaashi’s apparent delight. Nishinoya was observant, however, and noticed the furrow starting to form between his friend’s eyebrows when Bokuto was being particularly clingy toward Nishinoya.

“Hey, Noya…” Bokuto asked one Akaashi-free study date, “Do you think Akaashi likes me?”

“I mean, he doesn’t hate you. He pretends you’re annoying, but he doesn’t really think that.”

Bokuto turned red, “I mean… Like-like…”

Nishinoya was stunned by the uncharacteristic bashfulness.

“You like boys…” Nishinoya realized, then grinned. Of course Bokuto liked boys. It made so much sense now. Oikawa had seen it months ago, when he said Bokuto had it bad…

“More like I like people. I mean, girls are great and soft and everything, but boys are fun too, and I understand how they think better, but I don’t think their outsides have much to do with me liking them?”

“I see. So gender doesn’t really matter?” Nishinoya clarified.

“Exactly. I think. So far, anyway.” Bokuto grinned like he had gotten the best lot in life, “My dating pool is as diverse as the world!”

Nishinoya grinned back. When he put it that way…  Well, it really did sound pretty cool.

“Pansexual.” A voice informed them dryly. The two spun to face the blond boy towering over them. “The term you’re describing is pansexual, the sexual preference that is not influenced by gender or biological sex.”

“You’re Yamaguchi’s Tsukki.” Nishinoya realized, “I really didn’t know there was a term for that.”

He snickered at their ignorance. “Shouldn’t you know such things as the Prime Minister’s son? Small in stature as well as mind, it seems.”

“RESPECT. YOUR. SENPAI.” Nishinoya shouted, “Crouch down! I mean, Sit down! Get lower than my line of vision so I can lecture you on proper respect!”

Tsukki turned his face away as Nishinoya enlightened him quite loudly that he still hadn’t hit his growth spurt, and that was PERFECTLY NORMAL, and didn’t he know you were supposed to be politer towards your senpai? Honestly, take a page out of Hinata’s or Yamaguchi’s book…

“So, anyway, about Akaashi…” Bokuto was suddenly uncharacteristically meek again, derailing Nishinoya’s train of thought.

“Ah… Well, to be honest, I really don’t know if he likes boys.”

“You share a room with him. How do you not know?” Tsukki snorted.

“It’s never really come up. I mean, it’s not like it’ll have any effect on how I see him. I’m hardly going to hate him if he happens to like boys.” Nishinoya puffed up like he was ready to fight anyone who would.

“YOU’RE RIGHT!” Bokuto yelled in agreement.

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, that’s all well and good, but you didn’t answer that guy’s question.”

“I said, I didn’t know…” Nishinoya leaped to ruffle Tsukki’s hair, “What are you doing in Shimada’s classroom anyway?”

“…No comment.”

“YOU’RE KURO’S PROTÉGÉ!!” Bokuto snapped his fingers.

“Again… No comment.”

“KURO SENT HIM TO CHECK UP ON YOU!! I bet you anything he’s studying for midterms and doesn’t want to take a break…” Nishinoya cracked up. Tsukki didn’t deny it.

“It’s cuz we’re bros. Tell him, ‘Ohoho’. He’ll understand.” Bokuto clasped Tsukki’s shoulder in complete seriousness.

Uh-huh… Good luck with the pretty kid…” Tsukki retreated quickly, leaving Nishinoya chuckling as he and Bokuto tried and failed to get back to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

 

It was the day before Christmas break that Akaashi approached Nishinoya, moderately annoyed.

“My parents have gone on business trips, apparently, and only have just now thought to inform me I need to find a place to stay over Christmas. If I’d had more notice, I could have signed up to stay here, but since break literally starts tomorrow that’s not going to happen.”

“You want to stay with me?” Nishinoya concluded. It wouldn’t really be a problem. But then, Nishinoya remembered Bokuto’s crush. “Let me check with my parents. Go ahead and ask someone else in case they say no. I know Asahi’s house and Suga’s house are always full over the holidays…”

Akaashi ran down the list in his head.

“Kuroo?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s going overseas. Didn’t know you were that close, anyway.”

“We’re not… Tanaka?” Akaashi scrunched up his nose.

“If you can handle him and Saeko at the same time, I don’t think they’d refuse you.”

“…Bokuto?”

“He did say his mom is dying to meet his friends…” Nishinoya crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that Akaashi would forgive him for trying to be a good wingman. But ever since Bokuto had asked, Nishinoya couldn’t help but look for signs. And well, Akaashi stared an awful lot at Bokuto’s well-muscled biceps. Not that Nishinoya could blame him.

“This will be an interesting break…” Akaashi muttered, seeking out Bokuto, possibly  for the first time ever. Nishinoya sent a last-minute owl to his parents asking in case Bokuto couldn’t. They responded quickly, always willing to help Akaashi, whom they’d come to appreciate for keeping Nishinoya safe during first year and out of trouble during his second.

But of course, Bokuto moved heaven and earth to make sure Akaashi was more than welcome in his home.

Well, maybe Akaashi would thank him for this someday. As Bokuto nearly dropped Akaashi’s bag in the lake, Nishinoya winced. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out. I described Bokuto's sexuality as what I interpret it to be- please let me know if my description is off or in any way offensive!
> 
> Thank you to my most lovable bestie, [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her superb editing!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like! (READ: Please come talk to me <3) 
> 
> If there's anything you want me to incorporate do not hesitate to suggest it!


	16. Love Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples are identified and formed.

As Nishinoya and Asahi chilled in the Gryffindor common room (Nishinoya was totally NOT hiding from Akaashi after receiving a tersely-worded owl over break), Asahi was more than a little nervous about sneaking a Slytherin into the common room.

“YUU! MY BRO!” Tanaka grinned and hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground.

“You guys saw each other almost every day over break. Do you always hug so much?” Asahi asked, his voice slightly off.

Nishinoya grumbled. “He’s rubbing it in that he’s finally passed me up in height.”

“NOW WHO’S THE SHORTIE!?!” Tanaka cackled, running off.

“Great… Next thing you know, Shouyou will pass me up…”

The portrait rattled, and Asahi sat straight up in horror. “I hear Daichi’s voice! He’ll kill us!” Asahi muttered a quick camouflage spell and the two hid in the darkest corner of the common room.

Daichi stuck his head in, glancing around cautiously. “All clear.”

“Excellent. I missed you so much over break.” Nishinoya shifted, trying to catch a glimpse of the second person’s face in obvious Slytherin green. There was absolutely no way it was whom he thought it was…

He heard a wet sound and realized they were kissing. Nishinoya could feel the intense blush radiating from Asahi. Nishinoya leaned out to get a better angle and Asahi yanked him back, just as he saw Daichi’s hands reached down to grab the other person’s butt. Wow, they were pretty handsy with each other… Nishinoya craned his neck trying to identify the other person, firmly pressed against Asahi’s body. Daichi let out a groan, and Asahi’s wand clattered to the floor.

“Come out. Whoever is here, NOW.” Daichi commanded. Nishinoya snickered as Asahi performed the counter-spell.

“Is it safe to look?” Nishinoya teased.

“Nishinoya, really?” Daichi’s Slytherin partner sighed, “I thought you’d be more open-minded.”

Nishinoya blinked, and Suga came into focus. As he had suspected. “About what? PDA? I’ll happily sit there and listen to your sexcapades all you want- but I don’t care to catch you doing the do!”

“Noya!” Asahi looked scandalized.

“But I’m very happy for you. Congratulations on your relationship.”

“…That’s not what Asahi was exclaiming about.” Suga sighed, “Who taught my precious innocent  kōhai the word “sexcapade”? Though we weren’t anywhere near having sex. You have had sex-ed, right?”

“Oikawa. And, not really? If I did, I wasn’t paying attention.” Nishinoya coughed embarrassedly. Daichi tried to look unamused and failed.

“Why are you in my common room anyway?”

“I’m hiding from Akaashi.” Nishinoya answered, “I made Asahi-san bring me here.”

“You’re such a coward…” Daichi deadpanned, tilting his head to include Asahi in his line of vision.

“Yeah, yeah… We’ll be leaving and you guys can get back to doing… each other.”

As Asahi yanked Nishinoya through the portrait hole, they heard Suga shriek, ‘WE WEREN’T HAVING SEX’.

Akaashi cornered them a full three hours later during dinner. “So.. You sent me to Bokuto’s house knowing full well he was in love with me..?”

“In love?” Nishinoya’s eyes grew wide and innocent. “I had no idea he was gay…”

“Pansexual, and you’re full of shit.” Akaashi hissed.

“Okay, okay. I knew. But, he never used the L-word, only said he wanted to know what you thought of him.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“That I didn’t even know if you were into guys at all. Let alone if you were into him.”

“A heads up would have been quite nice, considering he ambushed me with a confession two thirds of the way through break.”

“…Sorry.” Nishinoya had the decency to look contrite.

“How did you respond?” Asahi piped up.

“Were you in on this, Azumane-san?” Nishinoya noted the subtle blush on Akaashi’s ears as he gracefully dodged the question.

“Anyone can see he likes you. But, I was not in on the plan to send you home with him.” Asahi raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Anyone but me, apparently…” Akaashi muttered.

The topic was dropped for the rest of dinner. Anyone who said Bokuto’s name received a withering glare. Nishinoya waited until Lev was snoring away in their room that night before bringing it up again.

“…Hey, Akaashi?” Nishinoya called out hesitantly into the dark of their room.

“What could you possibly need at one am, Noya-san?” Akaashi groaned.

“What did you say to Bokuto-senpai? After he confessed.”

“What could I have said..? I turned him down. He responded by telling me he would confess to me once a month until I either fell in love with him or hated him.”

“That’s wild…”

“Our entire Hogwarts career is wild. You being the first muggle-born Slytherin was wild. The bullying was wild. Your Quidditch clinic was wild. Lev requesting to move in with us was wild. That he got approved to do it is wild. The fact that you manage to pass exams each year by some miracle is wild.”

“That last one is pretty wild…” Nishinoya yawned. “Goodnight, Akaashi.”

True to his word, one month into the new semester, Bokuto was waiting in the dining hall, bouquet of lilies in hand, for Akaashi. As soon as Akaashi caught sight of his admirer, he shrank behind Nishinoya as much as he could.

“Err… Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi murmured softly.

“Good Morning, Akaashi. You are as lovely as ever. If I had a lily for every time I thought of you, I’d be walking through my garden forever…”

“Please focus on your studies, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi managed, the tips of his ears growing faintly red as he accepted the flowers anyway. Nishinoya hid a smile. Akaashi would possibly last two more months before he gave in.

* * *

 

It was another month later, and Bokuto hadn’t confessed to Akaashi as he’d sworn to. Akaashi was quietly disappointed, and no one besides Nishinoya would have noticed.

A week later, Akaashi was awoken unceremoniously, being pecked to death by an owl. Nishinoya rolled over in his sleep, groaning. Akaashi snatched the letter from the bird’s beak, internally cursing the twat that had woken him up so early. The owl hooted happily. Its message read:

“I did my best to find chocolate as sweet as you. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Akaashi didn’t need to look at the signature to know whom the owl was from. Now he even recognized the owl as Dani, Bokuto’s favorite of the school owls. He was glad Nishinoya was too deeply asleep to see his blush as he hugged the chocolate frog at the foot of his bed.

Going down to breakfast was an affair with both third years receiving chocolates from admiring underclassmen. Nishinoya was more than pleased, even though he knew they were not romantic chocolates.

“…Asahi-san, please go out with me.”

Nishinoya and Akaashi both froze to watch the scene play out before them. THEIR Azumane Asahi, was getting asked out by none other than actual royalty, Shimizu Kiyoko.

“Ehh?? But…” Asahi was clearly overwhelmed.

“He says, ‘yes’!” Nishinoya marched over, grinning. He ignored the little pinch in his chest.

“I do?”

“Of course.”

“Please take care of me.” Shimizu bowed stiffly, a small smile on her lips as she left.

“CONGRATS, MAN!!!” Tanaka had been watching and barreled over, dragging a less-enthused Ennoshita, with him.

As Aashi was swarmed with many well-wishers, Nishinoya felt that pinch in his chest grow larger. Jealousy, Nishinoya realized. Asahi had spoken very highly of Shimizu frequently. They often shared classes and it was clear to Nishinoya he admired both her intellect and beauty. It was the sort of admiration he had seen in Oikawa towards Iwaizumi. The kind that ended up turning into love. For this admiration, and future love, Nishinoya would happily endure more than a little pinch in the heart. He was jealous that he’d lose time with one of best friends to Shimizu, that was all. Nishinoya would get over it. He hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I really need to add a slow-burn tag to this?  
> I'm very sorry the chap was late this week!  
> I GOT TO 100 KUDOS I'M SCREAMING. REALLY LOUDLY. Thank you so much!!!
> 
> And of course:  
> Thank you to my most lovable bestie, [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her superb editing!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like!


	17. Flying in the Wrong Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shimizu!! And enter Yachi. And Morisuke-kun returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for my lack of foreshadowing in the late chapter last week, here's this one a bit early.

Shimizu began to frequent the Gryffindor table, where Nishinoya’s ever-growing friend group seemed to congregate.

During their first year, it had been Nishinoya, Akaashi, Asahi and Tanaka. Suga joined them more often than not, as well. But the group had switched between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Hinata, Kageyama, and Lev joined them during second year, and Kyoutani had dragged Yahaba over once in a while as well. Yachi would come eat with Asahi and Kyoutani at least once a week. Bokuto really didn’t sit with them regularly until third year, and he brought Kuroo and Tsukishima with him. Tsukishima was shockingly followed by Yamaguchi. There were a few others that floated in and out, but since the majority of their group were Gryffindors, they ended up settling at their table.

The first day that Yachi and Shimizu both joined them was interesting, to say the least. Yachi had skipped up cheerfully and plopped right down in her usual seat by her Aniki. Nishinoya greeted her with a grin from the other side.

“Excuse me…” A soft voice said, “But that’s my seat.”

All three of them turned to look at Shimizu who stood there awkwardly. Since the siblings were both rendered dumb by her beauty, Nishinoya took the liberty of explaining the situation.

“That’s his sister, Shimizu-senpai. This is Yachi Hitoka, second year Hufflepuff. Yachi-san, this is Shimizu Kiyoko, fourth year Ravenclaw, actual-” Shimizu shot him a look telling him to shut up, “-girlfriend of your brother.”

Nishinoya stumbled over the change in description. He didn’t know why Shimizu didn’t want to be called actual royalty in front of Yachi, but he wouldn’t question it.

“Nice to meet you Yachi-san.” Shimizu extended her hand gracefully. Yachi took it with reverence, as though she was being blessed. Were those stars coming out of Yachi’s eyes?

“The p-pleasure is all mine, Shimizu-sama…”

“Kiyoko-san is fine.” Every jaw dropped. Besides Suga, Daichi and Asahi, no one else had been permitted to call her by such a familiar name. Not that anyone had been brave enough to ask. Yachi looked like she might pass out.

“Me too?” Hinata asked, smiling. Nishinoya realized he was trying to take attention away from Yachi, who was floundering, hand still in Shimizu’s grip.

“Senpai!!! That’s no fair to let her call you by your first name but not us…” Nishinoya complained jokingly.

“Kiyoko-senpai.”

“Sorry?”

“You may all call me Kiyoko-senpai.”

“Even me?” snickered Bokuto.

“Definitely you.” Kiyoko told him, completely straight-faced. Asahi burst into laughter at the stunned look on Bokuto’s face and Akaashi had to turn his face away so they wouldn’t see him giggling.

“Kiyoko-senpai, you’re fitting in already.” Nishinoya grinned at her, surrendering his seat next to Asahi to her.

After that, it was far rarer for Shimizu not to sit with them. She often brought her friend Mai, but after Mai figured out that Daichi and Suga were a couple she stopped coming.

“Her family is less than progressive.” Kiyoko explained, “Personally she could care less about sexual preference, but since her parents are both on the board, she won’t hang out with anyone obviously not straight for fear her parents will discriminate.”

“Are they really that bad?” Kageyama’s brow furrowed.

“…She has a sister… That sister is unwelcome in their home now.”

“EHH??” Hinata was enraged, “They kicked out their own daughter?”

Nishinoya pulled him down into his seat, “It sucks, but it’s not our place to become involved. What we can do is make sure no one feels the need to hide anything so trivial to a personality as sexuality from us.”

“Oh, on that note, I’m gay.” Lev announced cheerfully. “Just in case you cared.”

“I KNEW IT!” Hinata shrieked, delighted. “I TOLD YOU KAGEYAMA!”

And with that the subject was changed.

* * *

 

Nishinoya was unsure what to do with his sudden newfound alone time. About half the time Asahi had usually spent with Nishinoya was now spent with Kiyoko. Nishinoya understood, but that didn’t make him any less lonely. Oddly enough, it was Morisuke who cheered up Nishinoya.

The two hadn’t been all that close, though they did make a point of going for butterbeer every Hogsmeade visit since Nishinoya had started going. And when Bokuto had mentioned Nishinoya’s now empty hours in passing, Morisuke had sent him an owl asking if he wanted to sneak off to Hogsmeade the next afternoon. And since Nishinoya didn’t have any plans…

“Thanks for inviting me, Morisuke-kun.” Nishinoya bumped affectionately against his friend as they made their way through the secret passage.

“Bokuto said you were getting rather lonely. I always meant to be better friends with you. I don’t know why we didn’t hang out more often before.” Morisuke made a motion for Nishinoya to be quiet, and lifted the cellar door in Honeydukes. “All clear.”

The two climbed out and stuffed their school cloaks in their bags, revealing their muggle clothes they’d worn underneath.

“Where to first?” Nishinoya asked.

“I need to go to Zonkos. Lev deserves a ton tongue toffee for his borderline stalkerish behavior of late.”

“Aish. I didn’t know he still wouldn’t leave you alone…”

“Well, I guess it’s not really fair to call his behavior ‘stalkerish’. I agreed to tutor him in Transfigurations, and now he wants help in all the subjects. Now he’s just kind of popping up everywhere.” A refreshing spring breeze ruffled Morisuke’s light brown hair. Nishinoya admired how it looked almost gold in the sunlight.

“Well… I can barely pass my classes with tutoring of my own, so it makes sense why he wouldn’t ask me. I have study dates for nearly every subject. If you and Lev want to join us for some of them, by all means. I’ll give you a copy of the study schedule when we get back.”

“That surprises me, that you have an actual schedule.” Morisuke pushed the door open and held it.

“Akaashi forced me to; after he couldn’t find me for three hours to relay a time-sensitive message from Oikawa-senpai during second year.”

Morisuke laughed, a rather pleasant sound. “You guys must be really close.”

“Oh, we are! He was my only friend during first year, really. I mean, Suga and Ryuu were my friends, I guess, and Kiyoko-senpai was looking out for me, and then I met Asahi-san… But Akaashi was the only one in my classes, and I didn’t see the others nearly as much.”

“Hmm… I room with Bokuto, and that’s a trip. And Terushima. The others tend to avoid the room because of them. Those two do not get along at all, though. Terushima’s always breaking the rules, with something he has or something he’s doing, and Bokuto is deeply bothered by it.”

“I found out he was a stickler for the rules the other day and I thought he was messing with me!” The two made their purchases and made their way back onto the main street. “But only for certain ones- like he would have snuck out with us without thinking twice. Cheating? Forget it. One time after I did this one transfiguration problem about eight times, I tried to get him to do just that problem for me so I could see how it was done and-”

“-he went off on how that’s cheating and how can you expect to learn that way?” Morisuke finished.

“Yep.” Nishinoya entered The Three Broomsticks and ordered a case of butterbeer to go.  As they stood and waited for the barmaid to retrieve it, the two chatted idly about other crazy things Bokuto had done.

“Oh, by the way, did you hear that Daichi finally came out of the closet?”

“He was in a closet?”

“No… He came out as gay.”

“OH! I knew that… Both the phrase and that he wasn’t straight.”

“What do you think about that?” Morisuke asked him. He seemed to be watching Nishinoya’s lips very closely for the response.

“Why does it matter? Unless I want to date him, it doesn’t matter if he’s into boys or girls or space aliens.” Nishinoya paid for the butterbeer and they left to head to the Shrieking Shack.

“Would you? Want to date him, I mean.”

“Um… I mean, I wouldn’t hate the idea- But he’s dating Suga and they’re really happy together.”

“I’m asking if you like boys, Noya-kun.” Nishinoya dropped the case of butterbeer. He cursed, but thankfully none of the bottles had busted.

“I’ve not really thought about it…” Nishinoya finally replied, “I don’t think I dislike them, I’ve just never given much thought to romance or sex at all.”

“Well, I mean, if you ever want to find out…” Morisuke let the offer hang in the air, and both their cheeks flooded with pink. Nishinoya nearly choked as he tried to formulate a reply.

“Uh… We need to be getting back now.” Morisuke stammered, clearly mortified. Nishinoya nodded mutely, still unsure if his voice worked.

They walked back through the passage in silence, and at the end of it Morisuke pressed a light kiss to Nishinoya’s cheek before running off towards the Hufflepuff dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO as always, thank you for the feedback!! And I'm so sorry about the lack of foreshadowing to the AsaKiyo. I'm going back and fixing this so if you are reading this in the future , hopefully this part of the note is confusing and irrelevant.
> 
> I also apologize as my editor has math homework and cannot edit this chapter quite yet. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like!


	18. Avian Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer time and dates and stuff!!
> 
> Alternate Title: Roosting with the Wrong Man  
> If enough people request it I'll make it the official title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implied child abuse and homophobia

Third year ended quietly, and Morisuke and Lev began to show up at Nishinoya’s study sessions with everyone. At first, it was just one study session. Then two, and then suddenly, Morisuke was everywhere. The kiss was not mentioned.

Morisuke’s sudden presence did not go unnoticed by the rest of Nishinoya’s friends.

“So… What sparked Yaku-san’s sudden interest in us?” Asahi asked Nishinoya on one of the rare occasions they were alone.

“Uh… Well… I did?” Nishinoya tried, wondering if he should tell Asahi about the Hogsmeade outing.

“You did? Did you make some spectacular Quidditch save when I wasn’t looking, Mr. Keeper?” Asahi joked. Nishinoya shifted his weight awkwardly. Perhaps he wouldn’t tell him quite yet.

“Something like that. How’s it going with Kiyoko-senpai?”

“Well enough.” It was Asahi’s turn to shift awkwardly.

* * *

 

The summer season seemed longer than it ever had been before. Nishinoya met up with Morisuke and the others at least once a week, and the rest of the time, he spent with Tanaka and Hinata. His childhood friend became his confidant.

“…and so what does that make you?” Tanaka seemed unusually invested in Nishinoya’s interactions with Morisuke, even for the best friend.

“Like in terms of sexuality?” Nishinoya asked, and Tanaka nodded. “I have no idea. Because I still look at Kiyoko-senpai and think how attractive I find her. Yet some days, I just wake up and think ‘Eww, girls have cooties’ and honestly, I hadn’t really thought about dating or sex or romance and now all of a sudden, I’ve got Morisuke-kun confessing to me and I don’t know how I feel about it…”

“I think boys are usually cuter than girls are. Except Kiyoko-senpai and Yachi-san. Especially with Yachi-san, it’s more like puppy-cute.”

“…Do you remember Ennoshita?”

“From the train first year? Yeah. Whatever happened to him?”

“Err… His parents don’t really want him to be friends with me anymore…”

“Why? You’re a great friend! You’re super passionate and you’ll fight everything for your friends.”

“Bro!” Tanaka cried, suddenly pulling Nishinoya close, actually moved to tears. “I feel the same about you!”

“Bro, we’re bros to the end!” Nishinoya hugged back. Hinata swooned at the “manly coolness”, and wriggled his way into the middle of the hug.

“Seriously, what happened?” Nishinoya pressed when they finally returned to their places on the couch. Tanaka mumbled an incoherent response.

“Sorry? Say that again?”

“…They caught us kissing.” Tanaka forced out. Hinata howled with laughter.

“What? They upset because you’re a boy?”

“No, they’re okay with the guy thing. They just don’t think I’m smart enough for their son. Ennoshita is top of our class, you know. And I can barely pass with his help. So we have to meet up in secret. His dad’s an important pureblood with connections.”

“That’s terrifying. I always wondered about the wizarding political view of that kind of thing.”

“The wizarding community is about as divided as the muggle one is.” Tanaka shrugged. “They’re more concerned about blood status than sexuality, though.”

* * *

 

Not a week later, Nishinoya met up with Morisuke in Diagon Alley. They did some shopping and settled in for some ice cream.

“This new soda flavor is amazing!” Nishinoya crowed. Morisuke smiled, licking his own triple pumpkin cone. Nishinoya thrust the cone into his friend’s face. “Try it.”

After the instinctive recoil, Morisuke gave the ice cream cone a try. A strange sensation traveled through Nishinoya’s body, causing him to shudder. Nishinoya took his cone back and continued to eat it, absolutely not thinking about how this was totally an indirect kiss, and damn it, was he gay?

Morisuke returned to his own ice cream, a knowing smile playing around his lips. Nishinoya was so absorbed in his sexuality crisis that he didn’t even notice.

“Noya? Yaku?” a familiar voice sounded incredulous. The two turned to the source.

“Asahi-san! Shimizu-san!” Morisuke smiled at them. Nishinoya’s smile felt a little forced, even to himself.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in ages!” Asahi smiled, as Kiyoko shifted awkwardly.

“…You literally saw Noya-san last week.” Kiyoko gently reminded her boyfriend.

“I missed you too, bro.” Nishinoya hugged Asahi.

“You’ve clearly been spending too much time with Tanaka.” Asahi grinned.

“You’re not wrong.” Nishinoya grinned, more genuinely.

“What brings you out today?” Kiyoko asked.

“We’re on a date.” Morisuke answered easily, and both Nishinoya and Asahi froze.

“We are?” Nishinoya asked cautiously.

“Well, I mean, I consider it a date…” Morisuke muttered, suddenly unsure, “I mean you’re still hanging out with me after that, and you’re the one who called me out today…”

“What a coincidence, so are we!” Kiyoko smoothed over gracefully, “Shall we make it a double date?”

And that was how Nishinoya and Morisuke began dating. To be honest, Nishinoya didn’t mind too much. It actually saved him the embarrassment of having to accept Morisuke’s offer.

From the ice cream shop, they continued to wander around, occasionally stopping to window shop. It was at the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies that Morisuke suddenly grabbed Nishinoya’s hand. That hand was immediately damp with sweat. Nishinoya missed Asahi’s frown because he was too busy screaming in his head that this was GAY, SHIT he liked BOYS, but wait, he also liked GIRLS and what is going on here…!??

By the end of the date, with his hand being trapped in Morisuke’s, Nishinoya’s poor brain was fried from the novel physical and emotional sensation. He managed an awkward goodbye to Asahi and Kiyoko, and managed not to faint when Morisuke pressed another kiss to his cheek, almost a whole inch closer to his lips than the first time.

As the summer progressed, Nishinoya became used to physical touch, and even began to initiate the good bye kisses. It was an odd feeling. Morisuke’s lips were much softer than anyone would have expected and after Morisuke was sure he wasn’t rejected, his kisses became more firm.

They went out for their last date of summer, to a muggle movie, per Nishinoya’s request. It was a romantic comedy. And Nishinoya was howling through the whole thing. Then the theater got quiet as the two love interests finally connected and confessed their feelings to each other. Nishinoya took this opportunity to pull Morisuke’s hand to his mouth and press a kiss there. It was the most intimate gesture either of them had made yet.

Morisuke carefully imitated the gesture, then rested his head on Nishinoya’s shoulder. Nishinoya smiled and pressed his lips into Morisuke’s hair which shone almost golden under the theater’s projector. His lips traveled down to Morisuke’s face as he shifted upward to meet Nishinoya. They paused, staring into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, and just when the tension hit its peak, Nishinoya closed the distance between their lips. Nishinoya felt the corners of Morisuke’s mouth twitch upward and then suddenly, the kiss deepened, and Morisuke’s mouth opened slightly; Nishinoya didn’t know what to do except follow suit. It was hot and wet, causing parts of him to stir that never have before. Nishinoya lost all sense of time, too absorbed in the feeling of Morisuke’s mouth against his, and the hands on his face and back. As Morisuke’s hand moved back into his hair, Nishinoya felt like he was about to combust, and the lights clicked on as the credits rolled.

Blinking owlishly, they realized they’re among the last in the theater. Blushing profusely, they hurry out and part company with a quick kiss, promising to see each other on the Hogwarts express.

* * *

 

After making their rounds about the train, giving their greetings and walking in on a few… enthusiastic ones. Nishinoya and Morisuke settled into their compartment with Kiyoko, Asahi, Yachi, Kyoutani, Akaashi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita.

“So, most exciting thing this summer, go!” Tanaka yelled, pointing first at Yachi.

“Uh… uhh…! I met up with Hinata a few times over break!” She finally exclaimed, and pointed at Kiyoko, blushing profusely when their eyes connected.

“I went on a spontaneous double date.” She smiled tenderly, not moving her eyes from Yachi as she pointed to Morisuke.

“I got a boyfriend.” He smirked, pointing to Akaashi.

“I got an owl every day from Bokuto.” Akaashi sighed, poking Nishinoya next to him.

“Er… I had my first kiss?” Nishinoya tried, and everyone stared. The compartment exploded into a blur of sound.

“WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?”

“THAT WAS YOUR FIRST?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T-”

It went on for a few moments with only Kiyoko, Kyoutani, Akaashi and Ennoshita staying quiet. As everything finally settled down, Nishinoya passed the baton to Kyoutani. “Most exciting thing this summer, Kyoutani-san.”

Kyoutani shifted awkwardly.

“What’s wrong, Kyoutani-san?” Nishinoya was immediately concerned.

“Aniki… I’m… Er…” Kyoutani focused on Asahi.

“Let’s take a walk, guys. We never did find Lev, we should make sure he’s not stuck somewhere.” Kiyoko smoothly ushered everyone out except Asahi, Yachi, and Nishinoya when Kyoutani tugged on his shirt, asking him to stay. Kiyoko ruffled Yachi’s hair affectionately as she followed the rest of them out, causing the younger girl’s blush to return full force.

“Take your time. You spent a lot of time at Yahaba’s house. Did something happen?” Asahi’s voice had slipped into what Nishinoya called his “big brother” cadence.

“Yes…” Kyotani muttered, and Asahi growled angrily. “Nothing like what happened before! Nothing like that. I just… I think I may like boys.” Kyoutani forced out, eyeing all three of them.

“Okay. Is that it?”

“What do you mean, ‘is that it’? This is a big revelation! Are you gonna hate me for it? What if Mada and Dad hate me?”

“Calm down, you like boys, so what? The biggest thing that effects is if you adopt or biologically have children, and you always said you never wanted them, anyway. Remember that guy who Mada and Dad worked with? The one Mada was best friends with? He’s gay and they like him just fine.”

Kyoutani let out a huff and opened his mouth, perhaps to explain why Mada and Dad would hate him, but Yachi cut him off with a hug.

“Nii-san, our parents love you for who you are, not which gender you like.”

“I’ve only met them once or twice, but even I know that.” Nishinoya added.

Kyoutani choked. Nishinoya patted his back awkwardly, and Asahi pulled them all three in a bear hug.

“Even if they get brainwashed or whatever, I’ll take care of you. If you wanna wait until I’m graduated and moved out of the house to come out to them, you absolutely can. That way, you can move in with me if things don’t go well.”

“But they will.” Nishinoya interjected.

Kyoutani let out something like a relieved whimper and relaxed into the hug.

“And if anyone gives you shit about it, I’ll give them hell.” Asahi’s eyes darkened and Nishinoya repressed a shudder. He felt sorry for anyone who crossed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my most lovable bestie, [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her superb editing!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like!
> 
> So... So...??? Kyoutani is my actual son.


	19. Return to the Migration Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

As time passed, and Nishinoya and Morisuke’s relationship grew, things got more and more heated. On a particularly steamy afternoon, the two were snuggling on the couch in the Room of Requirement. Morisuke began to press soft kisses into Nishinoya’s hair, being the big spoon. Nishinoya wriggled closer to his small boyfriend and hummed contentedly. Morisuke’s hand drifted down to rest on the front of Nishinoya’s hip.

Before things could progress any further, though, the door opened.

“Nishinoya? I found that-” Asahi stuck his head in and flushed tomato red, “Um… Uh… Er…”

Nishinoya sat up regretfully, letting Morisuke’s arm fall back to the sofa. “What’s up, Asahi-san?”

“Nothing!” He squeaked, “Nothing at all! You were just um… uh…”

“…Cuddling?” Nishinoya offered.

“B-but his  _ hand _ …” Asahi looked mortified.

“I’m right here, you know.” Morisuke commented, stretching.

“Also, Lev is looking for you, Yaku-san.” Asahi managed to get out, still refusing to make eye contact.

“What does that lanky meme want now?” Morisuke groaned, gathering up his things anyway.

“I dunno…”

“You were looking for  _ me _ when you came in though…” Nishinoya pointed out.

“Oh. OH. That midterm question of yours that we couldn’t figure out why it was wrong? I found it in my notes today during class.”

“Where is the clumsy noodle?” Morisuke smirked, pausing at the door. Nishinoya didn’t miss the affection in the insult. He frowned. Their friendship was cute and all, but Morisuke was  _ his  _ boyfriend. And Lev was definitely gay.

“Somewhere near the kitchens?” Asahi offered, Morisuke nodded and left. Asahi sunk into the seat Morisuke had just vacated, head in his hands. Nishinoya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s with that defeated posture?”

“I think you can do better.” Asahi muttered from behind his fingers.

“Better than Morisuke-kun?” Nishinoya was moderately offended, “He’s very clever and very thoughtful. He comes from a good family. Not to mention we get along very well and support the same Quidditch team.”

“I don’t know. But I don’t like him for you.” Asahi stubbornly insisted.

“I like him. He makes me happy. That should be good enough for you.” Nishinoya bristled at him. Asahi sighed, and Nishinoya gathered his things and left, annoyed.

Not five minutes out of the room and he ran into Lev.

“What do you want with my boyfriend?” Nishinoya glared. Lev shrank.

“You figured me out?” He mumbled, making himself as small as he could. A decently difficult task considering his ridiculous height.

“Figured what out?” Nishinoya snapped, causing the boy to shrink further.

“That I like him…” Lev murmured, seemingly unable to not answer. Nishinoya’s jaw dropped.

“You… what?” Lev looked like a train had hit him. Nishinoya just gaped at him. They stood like that for a few minutes as they composed themselves.

“Why are you telling me this?” Nishinoya finally managed. “Why wouldn’t you just confess to him and try to steal him away? Not that you could.”

“Because as much as I love him, I still respect you, Nishinoya-senpai.” Lev answered honestly, “I want to win him over straight. Well, you know, as straight as a gay crush can be.”

“Oh.” Nishinoya wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. So he did what Tanaka always did: “I accept your challenge- may the best man win!”

And they went their separate ways. Nishinoya had been ready to start a fight after Asahi had told him Morisuke wasn’t good enough for him. And he should have been more willing to fight Lev than anyone else, considering his feelings towards his man. But he wasn’t. In fact, if anything, he was soothed by the knowledge. And Nishinoya was more than confused over it.

Later in the week, Morisuke approached him cautiously.

“So… Umm…” he started, “Lev… well… uh… he confessed to me…”

“He gave me a heads up…” Nishinoya admitted, bluntly. Morisuke gave him a sideways glance.

“And you didn’t warn me?”

“What am I supposed to say? ‘By the way, your little tutoree is in love with you and going to confess to you soon? You’ll have to choose between us?’ I don’t feel like I could have done that…”

“…Do you love me?” Morisuke asked him. Nishinoya hesitated. Love…?

“I’m very fond of you… and you make my heart race like no one else has before, but… I don’t know if I love you. If that’s love then, I guess I do...”

“I’m the only one you’ve done things with to make your heart race.” Morisuke pointed out.

“I know.” Nishinoya conceded, “Do you love me?”

“I don’t know. I know I admire your Quidditch skills. I find you very attractive physically. I don’t know if that’s love.”

“Do you love Lev?”

“Uh… I find him physically attractive.”

“It’s because I’m short, isn’t it...”

“And I like that he needs me…”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m self-sufficient.”

“And… It’s really cute when he scrunches up his nose when he focuses…”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Nishinoya cut him off, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. “You realize you’ve said more things about him that you like than you did about me?”

Morisuke’s eyes widened. “You’re right. I’m so sorry.”

“So… Instead of you dumping me for Lev… CUZ I MEAN I’M GETTING DUMPED FOR A RUSSIAN LIMP NOODLE-”

“HEY! ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT.”

“-Can I at least be the one who dumps you?”

“Why can’t we have a mutual break up?” Morisuke complained. Nishinoya laughed weakly.

“Well, thanks for letting me know I like guys. Let us mutually break up.”

“One last kiss for old old times sake?”

“Alright.” Nishinoya pressed his lips to Morisuke’s cheek. He blew a raspberry.

“What the hell was that?” Morisuke screeched, wiping the slobber off his cheek. Nishinoya just grinned and ran off. As soon as he got to his room, the tears started flowing. 

Akaashi let him cry into his lap as he pet his head. He was his first boyfriend after all. All Akaashi could understand through the sobs was that Morisuke had wrenched his friend’s heart out. Akaashi had absolutely nothing to do with it, but Lev’s bed ended up in the hallway that night.

When Nishinoya told Asahi about his break up, he started crying again.

“Are you happy? You were right. We weren’t a good match.” Asahi didn’t say anything, just pulled Nishinoya close and held him as he wept. Nishinoya tried to resist, but he was quickly overwhelmed by the tight embrace and just clung to him. Asahi stroked his hair until he calmed down.

Nishinoya tried, REALLY TRIED to be mad at Lev. He just couldn’t though. Lev was walking on air for weeks after he and Morisuke started going out. And Morisuke looked far happier than he ever had when he was dating Nishinoya. Lev never tried to rub it in Nishinoya’s face, and he never brought Morisuke back to their room. Lev’s sensitivity about the whole thing was what convinced Nishinoya to decide to make nice with Morisuke. He was the only one still hung up on it, so the last week of the school year, he invited Morisuke to practice Quidditch with him. They kept the conversation polite and cheerful. And after that, through the summer, they slowly but surely began to become friends again.

The second or third night back of his fifth year, Nishinoya was meant to be in bed asleep, but he had the late night munchies. He crept out through the common room and silently through the entrance and into the dungeons. Suddenly he heard voices, and since strictly speaking it was after curfew, he cast the camouflage charm that Asahi had taught him. To his slight surprise, it was Asahi himself who had come around the corner.

“I think we lost them,” Asahi huffed to Kiyoko.

“I certainly hope so. We ought to be okay here, since no one will think to look for a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor down in the dungeons.”

“Oh, whew. Anyway, what was so important that you couldn’t wait until morning to tell me.”

“So… I’m pretty sure I’m gay.” Kiyoko told him, face straight. Nishinoya shifted quietly so he could catch a glance of Asahi’s face as it twisted with confusion.

“Then why did you ever date me?” he wanted to know. Nishinoya thought he raised a valid point.

“You were my last ditch attempt to convince myself that I wasn’t. I thought if I could fall for anyone, it would be you.”

“And you were mistaken.” Asahi sounded as though he realized something. “Oh, I should have seen this coming.”

“Why? I was very careful…” Kiyoko’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Haven’t you noticed? Not once, in all these months we’ve dated, have we done anything more than hold hands.” Asahi pointed out. Kiyoko blinked, and she nodded slowly.

“Oh, that’s not what I thought you were going to say at all…” Kiyoko exhaled.

“Really? Why else would I have noticed?”

“I’d prefer not to say…” Kiyoko murmured. Asahi rolled his eyes.

“Just tell me, already.”

“But…” Kiyoko protested, and Asahi crossed his arms. “I’m in love with your sister.”

“My sister.” Asahi repeated, “As in my precious ball of sunshine, Yachi Hitoka?”

Kiyoko nodded mutely, trembling. Nishinoya couldn’t blame her.

“Look. I know you. I know you’re a good person. But as her oldest brother, I’m required to tell you this. If you break her heart, I will find you.”

“You don’t seem very upset about me dumping you. But I guess that makes sense.” Kiyoko cocked her head slightly.

“I wonder if it just hasn’t sunk in yet…?” Asahi mused.

“Well, you never liked me romantically in the first place, did you?”

“I didn’t? I agreed to date you, so I must be somewhat fond of you.”

“Sure. As a friend. But you never agreed to date me, you just went along with it when Nishinoya agreed for you.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why would I date someone just for Nishinoya.” Kiyoko suppressed a giggle.

“Oh, you don’t know. Hey, have you ever considered dating a boy?”

“Dating a…?” Asahi’s brow furrowed. “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. But how is that relevant..?”

“Just keep that in mind as you ponder why you would date someone to please Nishinoya.” Kiyoko suggested, “Now, we should really get to bed. Goodnight. I’m sorry it didn’t work out for us.”

“Wait- Kiyoko!” but she had already left. And Nishinoya was just as confused as Asahi. But… Asahi wouldn’t be opposed to dating boys? For some reason, this made Nishinoya feel like a weight had been lifted off his chest. And as for why… Nishinoya wondered if it might also have something to do with Asahi’s new relationship status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers <3 I love you all!!
> 
> Thank you to my most lovable bestie, [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her superb editing!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like!


	20. Hatching New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very gay. I don't really know what else to say. Just... The endgame couples are starting to form!

Asahi didn’t seem to mourn his now-past relationship much. Nishinoya had prepared himself to have to comfort his friend, but as it turned out, it was hardly necessary.

“Hey, Nishinoya, what’s it mean if you go along with semi-important decisions that someone else made for you?” Asahi asked as he sat down at the lunch table.

“I guess... that you respect their opinion?” Nishinoya offered, “Or that you can’t go against them?”

“The first is kind of a stretch in this situation and the second doesn’t apply…” Asahi muttered.

“Maybe they’re someone important to you and you just want to do anything that will make them happy.” Bokuto offered helpfully from across the table, staring pointedly at Akaashi. Akaashi smiled into his lap, blushing. Bokuto looked delighted. Nishinoya made a mental note to ask Akaashi about this later.

“What did Kiyoko decide for you?” Tanaka teased.

“That we were breaking up, but that’s not the decision I was wondering about.” Asahi answered impulsively, clearly absorbed in his thoughts.

“You guys… did... what?” Yachi dropped her fork in surprise. Asahi surfaced long enough to answer her seriously.

“We neither felt romantic feelings for the other, and came to our senses.”

“How do you not feel romantic feelings for  _ her _ ...?” Yachi whispered in awe, as though Kiyoko was a goddess.

“I guess I’m just destined for someone else.” Asahi answered, and Nishinoya wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or just a coincidence, but their eyes connected.

Later in the week, Asahi and Nishinoya had a bros’ night in the Room of Requirement. Asahi was trying to explain why he and Kiyoko broke up without outing her.

“She had her eye on someone else.” Asahi mumbled out, “And I think the other person would be happy with her. Not that I was unhappy while I was with her, but it was more like we were friends that held hands once in awhile.”

“You didn’t do anything more than that?” Nishinoya acted surprised when Asahi shook his head, “That’s surprising, she’s so pretty!”

“Is she?” Asahi sighed, leaning back into the couch. “I guess she is. But she’s smart and nice, and that’s what’s more important. Plus I think if we’re talking about physical attractiveness, I prefer ‘cute’ over ‘mature’…”

“So, someone more similar to Yachi in appearance?”

“She’s my sister, you gross person!” Asahi shuddered.

“I meant, more innocent looking like her, idiot.”

“No… Maybe someone more like you. Like, mischievous rather than pure.” Asahi yawn and laid his head down on the arm of the couch.

“Me!? But I’m a guy, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya stuttered out. Asahi answered with a resounding snore.

* * *

 

“We need a word with you, Yuu-nii.” Shouyou cornered his cousin.

“‘We’?” Nishinoya asked, looking around.

“Yachi-san and me.” Shouyou clarified, “She was too nervous to approach you by herself.”

“So, where is Yachi-san? What does she need with me? Is she looking for Asahi-san? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO ASAHI-SAN?”

“No, nothing like that!” Shouyou summoned Yachi and the three sat down on a bench in an empty courtyard.

“W-why did A-asahi and Kiyoko-san break up?” Yachi manage to splutter out.

“You really ought to ask him such a question…”

“Asahi-ani is avoiding me... He has been since he told us all that they broke up.” Nishinoya sighed inwardly. Poor Yachi. It wasn’t her fault…

“He said it was because she was into someone else, and he thought that the other person would be happier with Kiyoko than he was. And that they were basically just friends who held hands once in a while.” Nishinoya carefully parroted what he had been told.

“D-do you know w-who it was that she liked?” Yachi managed to lessen the tremor in her voice.

“See? I’m not so frightening.” Nishinoya smiled at her, “And Asahi-san didn’t tell me.”

“He didn’t tell you, but you know, don’t you?” Shouyou looked at him slyly.

“You always could see right through me.” Nishinoya ruffled his cousin’s hair affectionately, “You’re right, but I learned through accidental eavesdropping. I’m guessing you already know, too, but you want someone to confirm it.”

“She won’t let us put the plan into action if we’re not sure.” Shouyou complained. Nishinoya caught a glimpse of someone at the door.

“I don’t think you’ll need any sort of a plan. I think the other party will act sooner than expected.”

“Hitoka-chan, I was hoping I could have a word with you.” Kiyoko called from the door.

“Me??” Yachi squeaked, already floating in the other girl’s direction.

“No, the other Hitoka-chan in the room.” Kiyoko teased gently, earning her a small grin.

As the two exited, Shouyou and Nishinoya exchanged a devious look. They whispered the camouflage spell over themselves and followed the girls to the empty corridor a few turns away.

“Hitoka-chan, I feel that I owe you an explanation. I broke up with your brother because I’m gay. I like girls. I hope that my sexuality and my lack of relationship with your brother won’t get in the way of our relationship.”

“Nice word choice there,” Shouyou muttered under his breath, “She’s testing out the waters…” Nishinoya quietly shushed him.

“Kiyoko-san, is it true you dumped him for me?” Yachi blurted out.

“Well, that was subtle,” Nishinoya stifled a snicker.

“She’s not known for her subtlety…” Shouyou whispered.

“Who told you such a thing?” Kiyoko had a slightly terrified edge to her gaze, contrasting with her permanently stoic face.

“Um… Um… To be honest, I like you too, but I can’t date you because you just dumped my brother for me. That would be so cruel to him!” Yachi stopped as though she’d been burned. “Oh… Drat… You never said it was true…”

Yachi turned to run, but Kiyoko grabbed her hand.

“Wait, please.”

Yachi froze instantly. Kiyoko hugged her, and whispered something too quiet for the boys to hear. Whatever she said made the blood rush to Yachi’s face.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Nishinoya whispered and he and Shouyou slipped out.

“I’m so happy for them!” Shouyou beamed, “It’s a gay happily-ever-after!”

Nishinoya nodded, smiling slightly. Asahi had sort of given permission when he and Kiyoko had broken up, but it still wasn’t going to be easy for him to accept. All the same, he was happy for Kiyoko and Yachi.

“Speaking of gay…” Shouyou glanced at Nishinoya, “I think I’m going to ask Kageyama on a date.”

“Oh, he asked you on a date? That’s why he was asking me all those questions…” Nishinoya answered absentmindedly.

“HE’S GOING TO ASK ME ON A DATE?”

“Uh… Didn’t you just tell me that?”

“No!!! I said I wanted to ask  _ him _ on one!”

“Oh. Well. You most likely won’t get rejected.” Nishinoya rubbed his head sheepishly. Shouyou was already running to ask out his friend.

* * *

 

A week or so after Nishinoya had made a mental note to ask Akaashi about his feelings, he remembered to finally do so.

“Ne, Akaashi- You seem less displeased with Bokuto-senpai of late.”

“Well, you remember he said he gave up on me and then he dated Kuroo-san for like, two weeks?  I was supposed to be relieved and he was supposed to finally realize that there are much better people for him out there… But instead, my heart started feeling all squeezed when I saw them together, and every time I read a romance novel or something with a crappy romantic subplot, I couldn’t help but think that Bokuto-san would be a much better partner than those saps… and then I realized the squeezing feeling was jealously. But I couldn’t do anything about it because Bokuto-san was happy with Kuroo-san. And when Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san broke up, I felt such an overwhelming feeling of relief, and I think I love him, Nishinoya-san.”

Nishinoya slowly sat up in his bed. “If you love him, why haven’t you told him? He clearly still has a thing for you.”

“In the two months he has been single, he has not confessed to me once…” Akaashi’s voice muffled as he buried his face in the pillow.

As Nishinoya laid back down, he thought about Akaashi’s speech. He’d been so absorbed in his own problems he’d failed to notice Akaashi’s changing feelings. Bokuto most likely hadn’t confessed because he thought he’d be rejected again.

Then the symptoms Akaashi had diagnosed as love floated through his mind again. Squeezed heart? Jealousy? Wanting the other person to be happy, in spite of this? And then the overwhelming relief when they broke up…

Oh shit. If that was love, Nishinoya had it  _ bad _ for Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm planning to finish this thing off in the next chapter and not gonna lie, I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry when I post it. Just saying. Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this wild ride!
> 
> Thank you to my most lovable bestie, [ Faith](http://ayasaga7.tumblr.com/) for her superb editing!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/), if you like!


	21. Two of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. It's gay, and dramatic and any semblance of events that happened in my actual life is purely coincidental and unintentional.

Nishinoya wasn’t sure what he ought to do about his newly realized crush. Suddenly it made sense that every time Asahi touched him, his heart raced. And so he craved that touch constantly.

“Asahi-san, can you fix my tie for me? It’s one of those mornings I just can’t get it right.” Nishinoya groaned as he sat next to his romantic interest at breakfast one morning. Still half-asleep himself, Asahi slowly re-did Nishinoya’s tie. Nishinoya didn’t miss the sly glance from Suga.

“He’s got something on his face, too, Asahi.” Suga pointed out.

“It looks like toothpaste.” Asahi’s face got startlingly close as he examined Nishinoya’s lips. Suga not-so-subtly tripped Lev into Asahi, and suddenly Asahi’s face wasn’t just close to Nishinoya’s, it was pressed against his. They both froze.

Suga hides his grin behind his hand, but Nishinoya doesn’t see that. He’s too busy screaming internally because he’s ninety-eight percent certain, that the wonderful plush part of Asahi’s face pressed against his mouth are Asahi’s lips.

“Noya… You’re bleeding on me…” Asahi sounded mildly panicked as he pulled his face away. Indeed, Asahi’s nose had a smudge of red on it, but Nishinoya was still dazed from the kind-of kiss.

“I’ll take him to the infirmary. Ukai-sensei will forgive me if I’m a few minutes late. I hope.” Suga offered, handing Nishinoya a linen napkin. Asahi sat up straight.

“N-no! I’ll take him. Takeda-sensei will understand.”

“But can you make it? I know you don’t like blood.” Suga pretended to hesitate. Akaashi had to actually turn his face away this time to stop the grin.

“Oh, I don’t think I really need to go…” Nishinoya interjected, “It’s just a nosebleed.”

“It’s obviously not broken, but I’m sure Haiba-sensei can make the bleeding stop faster than if you let it stop on its own. We leave him to you, Asahi!” Suga sped off to class, the others hot on his heels.

“Sorry…” Nishinoya murmured, and without any delay, Asahi scooped up the shorter boy, who squawked indignantly.

“I hope this isn’t too weird, but you appear to be losing significant amounts of blood.” Nishinoya wasn’t certain how he could tell, since Asahi was carefully looking everywhere but at Nishinoya’s bloody napkin (which indeed was growing more scarlet by the second).

“I can walk just fine, whatever.” Nishinoya huffed, settling in for the ride to the hospital wing. He sensed that the blood rushing to his head had more to do with his contact with Asahi rather than the nose bleed. Though that was probably just making it worse.

Haiba-sensei quickly fixed his nose right up, telling both boys that really, they  _ must _ stop over reacting. Nishinoya casually linked their arms as they headed towards class. He risked a glance at Asahi’s cheeks as they approached their point of separation. He was relieved to note that he wasn’t the only one blushing. Asahi had apparently chosen that moment to look down to Nishinoya, as well. They grinned embarrassedly and split up.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed of their awkward flirting, and it was painfully obvious what was going on to everyone except them. It got to the point that Akaashi and Bokuto decided to stage an intervention.

“So why is Bokuto spending the night in the Gryffindor dorms?”

“C’mon, Noya! It’s a SLEEPOVER!”

“Yeah, Noya-senpai! A SLEEPOVER!” Lev echoed, grinning.

“But why is he sharing your bed?” Yamaguchi watched as they battled for the blanket, “Isn’t he much closer with Akaashi-senpai?”

Akaashi and Bokuto froze. “Ah… That’s because I have romantic feelings for Akaashi-san, and he doesn’t feel them for me. It would make him uncomfortable.” Bokuto mumbled quietly to Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya could tell he was praying Akaashi wouldn’t hear. Akaashi did hear. He stood up, blood rushing to his face.

“Bokuto-san! I like you, too!” he announced, louder than anyone had heard him speak before. Lev and Yamaguchi, neither of whom had known about the situation, sat there in stunned silence.

“Well, he’s definitely not sharing the bed with Akaashi now.” Nishinoya snickered.

“AK-AAH-shi!” Bokuto squeaked, lunging to hug him, “Let’s be boyfriends!”

Akaashi nodded, face going redder. They hugged passionately for a few moments, and then Bokuto settled onto the edge of Nishinoya’s bed where he could reach to hold Akaashi’s hand.

“I like you more than Nishinoya likes Asahi!” Bokuto declared knowingly. It was Nishinoya’s turn for the blood to flood his face.

“Is it really that-”

“Yes.” Yamaguchi and Lev answered in unison.

“You mumble his name in your sleep…” Akaashi confessed.

“I DO NOT.”

“You do.” Yamaguchi and Lev again answered in unison.

“What’s even more amusing, to me, personally, is that according to Daichi-san and the other Gryffindors, all he talks about is you. It’s gotten significantly worse since Kiyoko-senpai dumped him, but apparently you were still his conversation topic of choice before that.” Bokuto laughed heartily.

“But the truly scary part is that we can’t tell if he’s aware he’s in love with you.” Akaashi told him gently. Yamaguchi and Lev had the sense to keep quiet.

“A-asahi-san? I-in love with ME? I wish! I c-can’t afford to get my hopes up like- Why are my cheeks wet?” Nishinoya paused mid-statement to stare at his hands, alarmed. Yamaguchi offered him a handkerchief.

“Because you’re crying!” Lev explained helpfully.

“Tears of relief or happiness, maybe.” Akaashi took the handkerchief and dried Nishinoya’s face softly. “Perhaps frustration, because he’s so close to being yours, and the only obstacle is his own obliviousness.”

“I like his obliviousness!” Nishinoya defended Asahi.

“Of course you do. But I think you need to cut through it if you want to date him.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Confess to him!” Bokuto crowed.

“W-what if he rejects me?” Nishinoya looked absolutely petrified.

“I haven’t seen you so fearful since first year…” Akaashi observed, “I will let you in on something I perhaps shouldn’t tell you: As we speak, Sugawara-senpai and Sawamura-senpai are having a very similar conversation with Azumane-senpai.”

“So I won’t have to break through his obliviousness?”

“No, just through his sensitivity.” Bokuto said cheerfully, “Shouldn’t be too hard. He’ll be worried that his feelings will be a burden to you. All you have to do is tell him he’s never been anything like a burden.”

“He’s always helped me. I think I might have liked him from first year…”

“When he wanted to defend you from the moment he found out you were being bullied- we know, ” Akaashi looked half-amused, half-exasperated, “You’ve only told the story half a million times.”

“But when someone stands up for you and gets angry for you, it’s important!” Yamaguchi interjected, then shrank as all eyes turned to him.

“Tsukki…” Lev hummed teasingly. And then in a blink of an eye, Nishinoya, Lev, and Bokuto were mercilessly poking Yamaguchi and teasing him about his crush.

* * *

 

The next morning, Asahi avoided eye contact at all cost. His whole body flushed red when he and Nishinoya bumped elbows.

“Asahi-san? Are you okay?” Nishinoya asked, shooting Suga a piercing glance. Suga shrugged and pointed at Daichi, who crossed his arms and glared at Asahi.

“No- I-I mean yes. I mean, I-I’m f-fine.” Asahi stuttered, dying inside.

“Are you sure?” Nishinoya rested his hand on his shoulder. Asahi jumped violently and Nishinoya quickly removed his hand.

“I-I think I’ll just go ahead to class…” Nishinoya muttered, heart sore.

“Noya-san, wait!” Akaashi tried to stop him, but Nishinoya dodged easily, Quidditch reflexes coming in handy.

As soon as Nishinoya made it out of the Great Hall, he started breathing heavily. Making his way to the nearest deserted corner, he slid to the floor against the wall. Oh god, Asahi hated him, he didn’t like him at all, and now they wouldn’t even be friends anymore…

Nishinoya hiccupped back tears, reminding himself he had class soon. Nope, he was not going to cry. Slowly, he stood and made his way to class. That’s where Akaashi found him, quietly studying until the teacher came.

* * *

 

Nishinoya shamelessly avoided Asahi for the next week. Then that week turned into two. Asahi resorted to sending owls, one every day, but Nishinoya was too scared to read the letters they brought. He shoved them all in a drawer, unopened. Akaashi and Tanaka ganged up on him. Akaashi lured him out of the bedroom, where Tanaka tossed him over his shoulder and carried him to the Great Hall for dinner with the whole friend group.

“I’m telling you he hates me and he won’t want to see me!”

“And I’m telling you regardless whether he wants to see you, the rest of us do.” Tanaka thumped his shoulder, grinning.

“But… But…”

“Yuu-nii!” Shouyou hugged him, “I haven’t seen you in years! The tall people are being mean to me…!”

“See?” Tanaka told him smugly.

“Is that Noya?” Bokuto grabbed him around the neck and gave him an affectionate noogie.

“You literally saw me not three hours ago.” Nishinoya grumbled, not displeased in the least.

“But I missed you since then, bro!” Bokuto sniffed dramatically, and Kuroo pretended to cry into his shoulder. Kuroo’s little friend next to him rolled his eyes and returned to his PSP. Nishinoya vaguely wondered if most of the teachers even knew that it was a contraband digital device.

As everyone arrived they cheerfully greeted Nishinoya. Yachi pulled Nishinoya into an uncharacteristic hug and whispered to him to please forgive her brother. He had to bite his lip to keep from asking her to elaborate.

Just as Nishinoya had calmed enough to think that dinner might go smoothly, the very person Nishinoya had been avoiding showed up.

“Sorry we’re late, guys! Suga and Daichi were taking forever to finish that assignment…”

“No problem, we saved you a seat.” Kiyoko gestured to the place across from her.

Asahi sat down with a sigh, not looking at who his neighbor was. “I don’t suppose anyone’s heard from Noya?”

Their section of the table went silent. Nishinoya tried to say something to the effect of that he was right there. It came out as a squeak, causing Asahi to tilt his head to look at the sound’s source.

“N-n-Noya!” Asahi stuttered, and Nishinoya wanted to run again. Tanaka gave him a look as if to threaten death if he did. So Nishinoya did the next best thing: he shoveled a huge bite of food in his mouth and mumbled unintelligibly.

“How did you do on the transfiguration exam, Kageyama?” Shouyou asked loudly.

“Dumbass, I already tol-” Kageyama was cut off with a swift kick, “I mean I got all but six wrong.”

“You did what?” Daichi’s stare bored holes into Kageyama as he sat vulnerable.

“HINATA DID WORSE!” was his panicked defense. With the shouting match that ensued, the attentioned shifted off of Nishinoya and Asahi. Nishinoya truly adored his cousin.

“I’m sorry…” Asahi muttered to Nishinoya.

“About what?” Nishinoya feigned ignorance.

“…Can we talk about this somewhere more private?” Asahi requested nervously. Nishinoya shrugged, then nodded.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Um… Well… I’m too nervous to…” Asahi awkwardly laughed.

“Okay, then. Room of Requirement?”  Nishinoya suggested as they walked to the entrance of the Great Hall. Asahi nodded and they made their way there in silence.

“Alright. You wanted to talk.” Nishinoya plopped down on the couch.

“I’m so sorry! I like you! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry but I can’t touch you without going red, and I’m sure you think it’s gross for someone like me to have such feelings for you!” Asahi buried his face in his hands, and Nishinoya was frozen in shock. It wasn’t until the tears dripped into his lap that Nishinoya realized he was crying.

“Asahi-saaannnn…!” he wailed helplessly, wriggling his way into the taller boy’s arms, “I like you too, but I thought you went red cuz you hated meeee!”

Asahi went still in surprise, slowly lowering his hands to rest on Nishinoya’s shoulders.

“Y-you LIKE me?” Asahi asked. Nishinoya hesitated, then balanced on his toes to reach Asahi’s cheek. He pressed a light peck there and watched as scarlet crept across Asahi’s face.

“Does this answer your question?” Nishinoya whispered.

Asahi nodded faintly. “Would it be forward of me to want to kiss you properly?”

Nishinoya shook his head with a chuckle, mouth twitching into a smile as Asahi bent down and pressed their lips together. It felt like firecrackers were going off in his heart and Nishinoya sprang up, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck to pull him as close as possible.

“As much as I’d love to keep kissing you…” Asahi started, “I made Suga promise to come after us if we weren’t back in thirty minutes. In case things went poorly.”

“But Asahiiiii…” Nishinoya complained, “FINE. I want to go brag to everyone anyway.”

As soon as they entered the Great Hall holding hands, Shouyou started shouting.

“KAGEYAMA I TOLD YOU THEY’D GET TOGETHER! YOU OWE ME TEN GALLEONS!”

“SHUT UP DUMBASS! They’re so gay…”

“…Kageyama… You literally kissed me ten seconds ago…”

As they received their congratulations, Nishinoya felt his heart warm excessively.

* * *

 

Two years later, Nishinoya stood with his boyfriend. They’d spent a year apart as Asahi had moved ahead into to working world while Nishinoya finished school. They were together now though. Perhaps they’d soon both be Nishinoyas. Or Azumanes. Nishinoya wasn’t picky. But right at this moment, all that mattered is that they’d never have to be apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful and continuous support! If you would ever like to chat or scream with me about a ship, you can find me on [ tumblr](http://bella-notfromtwilight.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment! Confusion, criticism, advice... Express them! I want to know!


End file.
